Amor en Tiempos de Guerra
by Shinoa Hiragi
Summary: Shinoa y Yuu siempre se peléan, pero detrás de esas peleas existen "Sentimientos Ocultos" que ninguno de los dos ha podido confesar. Sin embargo habrá situaciones comprometedoras que los harán estar más cerca uno del otro ¿Quien se confesará primero? ¿Yuu o Shinoa? Para más les invito a leer mi Fic ;)
1. Chapter 1

\- _Epílogo_ _**Shinoa**_ -

 _Narradora Shinoa_

Hace mucho Tiempo, yo tenia una hermana, se llamaba _Mahiru_. Ella murió a causa del Poder que yo considero una _Maldición_ en la familia _Hīragi_. A causa de ese poder, decidí no seguir el mismo camino y sobrevivir en este mundo.

Antes de la llegada de los _Vampiros_ , todo era _paz_ , _tranquilidad_ , viviendo cada uno la vida que quisiera seguir, desde un Político hasta un Simple trabajo en una oficina. Las personas vivían como podian, sin importar su situaciones económicas ellos eran felices disfrutando con sus _Familias_ o hasta _amigos_.

Pero todo eso cambió, se desvaneció como si nunca hubiera existido. Las personas caían muertas al suelo, pero solo afectaba a los que tienen desde 13 años (creo que era así, pero no importa porque es mi mente :v) según los informes. Los Niños que sobreviví an eran capturados por los _Vampíros_ , ellos daban su sangre a cambio de protección. Los Pocos Humanos que quedamos vivos y no capturados, creabamos nuestras bases, en donde entrenabamos para derrotar a los vampíros. Para ello usabamos distintos Armamentos llamados _Armas Demoníacas_ , que contenían demonios que no cualquier humano podia manipularlo. Antes tenían que tener un corazón fuerte como para pasar las pruebas que esos demonios daban. Nosotros somos muy estrictos con que hagan _Amistades_ , ya que era fundamental para el Trabajo en Grupo.

Un día nos llegó el informe, un Niño pudo escapar de la base de los vampiros Yūichiro Hyakuya, acogido por la compañía Demonio Lunar. Cuatro años después es asignado a un pelotón con tal de luchar contra los vampiros. Con tal de vengar a su "familia". Fue asignado A mi pelotón, el _Escuadrón Shinoa_. Ahora es miembro del Escuadron Demonio De la Luna del Ejército Demonio Imperial Japonés. Se le asigno un arma de mayor rango llamado la _Serie de Demonios Negros_ cuya arma es una espada, _Asuramaru_.

Pasado el Tiempo, el llegó insistiendo en no hacer amigos y solo matar vampiros pero no lo logró, se hizo amigo de Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba y hasta ahora me puedo considerar su amiga. Fueron pasando insidentes que nos llego a estar mas unidos que desde un principio, aún recuerdo aquel dia en que ocurrió aquel incidente, cuando estuvimos al borde de la muerte, Yuu estaba desesperado al vernos en tal situación, los vampiros nos tenian a Yoichi, Kimizuki, Mitsuba y hasta a mí , nos mordieron, Yuu pensó que volvería a pasar lo mismo de hace cuatro años, Mika lo estaba sujetando, intentando decirle que lo estabamos utilizando, no le importo lo que dijera Mika, el queria salvarnos, _queria salvarme a mí_. _¿Porque_ _recuerdo esto?_ bueno, es porque por primera vez Yuu nos aceptó y dijo que somos su _Familia_.

 _~FlashBack Shinoa~_

 _Shinoa:Yuu-san_ _huye_...

 _Yuu: No, no, no!_ _Sueltame Mika, no quiero que mueran!_ _N-no es justo, P-Porque!?_Llorando de rodillas hasta caer al suelo_

 _Mika: Yuu, entiende, solo te están utilizando!_

 _Yuu: ¡Ellos... son mi Familia Maldición! No Los voy a perder de nuevo!_ _\- Llorando desconsoladamente_.

 _~Pensamientos Shinoa~_

 _Shinoa: N-nos llamó... F-familia?, Y-yuu-san n-nos llamó familia! eso me basta para morir feliz...- sin para de llorar, cerraba sus ojos_

 _ **Pero justo en ese momento fue cuando sucedió todo, Yuu tomó el aspecto de un demonio que destruía todo a su paso...**_

 _~FinFlashBack~_

 _ **Notas del Autor**_ :

Hola a todos! Si, a tí , si, si, tú que estas leyendo ¿ _Qué les pareció mi Fic?_ es uno de mis primeros fic que hago, no me menosprecien... Bueno! Llendo al punto, la razón por la que lo hize fue porque no hay muchos Fics de _Yuunoa_... ( Lamentablemente es así :C) y Si, se los voy a preguntar a ustedes... _¿Me quedó bien?_. Ahora el tema de los capítulos, se bien que este fue corto pero solo es el inicio para aclarar algunas cosas, y ya que comenzé este fic, **LO JURO!** no pienso dejarlo hasta terminar la historia. Será larga( _Indirecta modo On_ , ok no :v) creo que por lo menos 35 cap o más? no lo sé, pero cuando comienzo algo no lo dejo hasta terminarlo, Así que hasta otra! Ehhmmm, _**¿Les gusta el Pan?**_ :| Shauu

C:


	2. Chapter 2

**_~ Accidente en las afueras de Shibuya ~_**

Despues de que el equipo de Shinoa terminaran de exterminar vampiros de la zona, Guren les había prometido que ellos tendrían el día libre, solo por haber trabajado mucho más que los otros escuadrones. Al llegar al campamento se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Guren no estaba allí, se lo esperaban ya que el no iba seguido allí.

Yuu: Ha!? Y donde esta Guren! NOS DEBE EL DIA LIBRE!GUREN! GU...!

"Lo Golpea" Kimizuki: Deja de quejarte!

"Se tóca la cabeza, donde le golpeó" Yuu: Tch Tch Tch! OYE, QUE TE PASA! ¡ESO DUELE!

Kimizuki: Ya Cállate! Sabes que él no viene muy seguido por aquí...

Shinoa: Saben, hay un dicho que dice que los que se peléan se "Aman"-Resaltando "Aman"

Yuu y Kimizuki: QUE!? eso es mentira! DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!

Shinoa: Ah No? Seguros? A mi me parece que es verdad...

De nuevo, Ese _Rostro_ que siempre hace notar, no se porque razón pero desde que la conocí _me gustó_ ese rostro. Creo que por esa razón me gusta pelear con ella _. Heee_ que Irónico, siempre dije que nunca volvería a hacer amigos. Ella nunca se fijaría en alguien como _Yo_.

Podía lograr ver como Kimizuki le reclamaba a Shinoa por lo que ella acababa de decir, pero yo quedé paralizado al verla así con ese rostro. Desde lejos logré ver como Shinoa se iva acercando a mí hasta que estabamos uno frente al otro, ella me miraba con ese rostro y parecia reclamarme algo. Pero no lograba escuchar nada, seguía paralizado por ese rostro tan característico de ella hasta ese momento, cuando cambio su rostro al de una Shinoa Preocupada hasta que pude escucharla. Me sacudía con ambas manos sosteniendome a los costados de mis brazos diciendo mi nombre...

 _Shinoa: YUU-SAN!? ESTAS BIEN!? REACCIONA, YUU-SAN!?_

Ella estaba Gritando mi nombre, Kimizuki, Yoichi y Mitsuba miraban a Shinoa Impakthados (Ok no :v), nunca habían visto a su Lider de Escuadron así, por alguien y además _por mí_. En ese momento pude salir de esa paralisis que me tenía atrapado.

Shinoa: Yuu-san, por favor responde!

Yuu: Ehh? ¿Que paso? ¿Shinoa? estas...

Ella estaba Llorando, pero ¿Por Que? acaso es _¿Por Mí?_ No, Definitivamente no puede ser, yo a ella no le importo, siempre lo demostró ¿o acaso todo eso fue mentira?

Yuu: Shinoa...

Puse una mano sobre su mejilla, quería ver su rostro. Si, ella en verdad estaba llorando, levanté su cara un poco para poder verla mejor.

Yuu: ...

Se veía realmente Hermosa, fue en ese entoces que pude verla distinta que otras veces, incluso distinto a ese rostro que tanto me gusta de ella. Pero el de ahora era mucho mejor, a pesar de que estaba sufriendo al llorar, vi a la Shinoa que ella nunca demostró a ninguna persona, _"Ternura, Ingenuidad, Inocencia",_ hasta el punto que la pude sentir tan _"pequeña e indefensa"._ Tenía ese impulso de protegerla de cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño.

Shinoa: _¿Yuu-San?_

Yuu: Shinoa estas...?

 _?: Quién esta haciendo todo ese alboroto!?_

Todos voltearon la vista de donde provenía esa voz, y defenitivamente no se esperaron que fuera...

Yuu: Guren?

Guren: ¿¡TÚ!? Shinoa, Explicame porque todo esos gritos!

Shinoa: Ehh?...

Guren: Yuu, ya que _Shinoa_ esta, por digamos así, despistada. Dime que es lo que sucede, no tengo todo el día_impaciente

Shinoa aún estaba confundida por la situación, aunque le daba vueltas y vueltas al asunto ni a ella le entraba en la cabeza su reacción al ver a Yuu así, se había asustado. En aquel momento pensó que su demonio lo había poseído o algo así pero no recordaba por que lo hizo. Se sentía tan Avergonzada que pudo sentir como su rostro estaba tan rojo como tomate.

 _ **~ Pensamientos Shinoa ~**_

 _Pero porqué reaccioné así? si no era para tanto. Soy una tonta, tuve que tranquilizarme pero no pude. ¡¿Y ahora que le digo a todos?! No, la culpa es del Idiota de Yuu por asustarme así! Pero por lo menos tendremos el día libre, en ese tiempo intentaré relajarme y así poder pensarlo con más calma y para eso necesitaria dejar de verlo por lo menos en todo el día. No sabría con que cara verlo a la cara después de esto. Maldita sea ¡¿porque me pasa esto a mí?! (*^*)_

 _ **~ Fin Pensamientos Shinoa ~**_

Yuu: Justamente te estabamos buscando! En donde estabas! Nos debes el día libre!

Guren: Ahh, es cierto. Pueden tomarse el día desde ahora...

Mitsuba: Ya era hora...

Yoichi: Si, al fin tendremos descanso __Se retiraba_

Yuu: Ha! Entonces yo voy a descansar todo el día ¿y tú Shinoa?

Shinoa: ¿Yo? __Saliendo de sus pensamientos_ _ Hehe, acaso te importa? ¿No te da vergüenza meterte en la vida privada de una mujer?_ _Necesitaba Tranquilizarme, mejor momento como este para cambiar de tema, espero no verme fatal..._

Yuu: Solo te estaba preguntando, no es para tanto!

Un _No es para tanto_ fue suficiente para que vuelvan a tocar el tema y eso era algo que ella no quería. Mientras ibamos camino de vuelta hacia nuestra base en el interior de Shibuya, Guren nos interrumpió.

Guren: ¡Oigan ustedes dos! Yo no dije que les daría dia libre a los dos, tengo trabajo para ustedes!

Shinoa y Yuu: ¡¿QUE?!

Y ahí se echó abajo mis planes...

Yuu: Dijiste que tendriamos el día libre!

Guren: Si, pero no a ustedes. Capaz les de el día libre si terminan antes.

Shinoa: Y cuál es ese trabajo?

Guren: Hay un Subterráneo antes de llegar a Shinjuku que quiero que bajen allí, Nos llegaron unos informes que es posible que se escondan supervivientes que escaparon de los _Vampíros_.

Shinoa: entonces es mejor ir ahora, así lo terminamos antes.

Yuu: Eso creo, pero... ¿No está un poco alejado para ir a pié?

Guren: Y quién dijo que irían a pié, deja de interrumpir mientras hablo y escucha lo que digo ¿Sabes conducir Yuu?

Yuu: Si, Kimizuki me enseñó ¿Por qué?

Guren: Por que tendran que buscar un vehículo de algunos de los estacionamientos abandonados para ir allí.

Yuu: Entonces es mejor ir llendo!

 _ **Al llegar a los estacionamientos...**_

Shinoa: Yuu, prueba los autos del fondo yo veré si este funciona.

Yuu: bien_ _Su vestimenta era la misma que usaba en la serie pero sin esa capa y sin la ¿Gorra? no se como le dicen ustedes_.

Shinoa encontró una camioneta militar, estaba en perfecto estado pero había que fijarse si arrancaba. Se preguntará ¿Por qué de todos los autos que habían se eligió una camioneta militar?

Yuu: Oye, Shinoa ¿Y este auto? Podemos probarlo_ _Lo que el quería probar era un Lamborghini Gallardo color amarillo_.

Shinoa: Es mejor este

Yuu: Ha?! ese?! y por qué no este?, esta mas genial.

Shinoa: Porque va con el ambiente, ya sabes, un apocalisis en el que la raza humana esta por estinguirse va con una Camioneta Militar_

Yuu: BIEN!, pero yo condusco.

Para haber pasado mucho tiempo la camioneta estaba intácta, tenia gasolina y arrancaba.

Shinoa: Te vas a quedar o vienes?

Yuu: Claro que no!

En frente de la camioneta Shinoa entró primero y Yuu despues.

Yuu: Dije que yo condusco!

Shinoa: Pues no, yo lo haré, Yo también se conducir!

al acomodarse Shinoa no alcanzaba a ver por ensima de la camioneta, el volante le tapaba la cara.

Yuu: JAJAJAJAJA, Como piensas conducir si no alcanzas a ver por ensima, eres muy...

Shinoa: No lo digas

Yuu: Pero si es verdad!

Shinoa: Cállate!_ _Reposaba sus manos sobre el volante_

Yuu: Solo dejame conducir a mí, así perderemos más tiempo

Shinoa: No puedes callarte un segundo?_ _Pesaba alguna manera para alcanzar a ver pero no se le ocurría ninguna idea_

Yuu miraba de ambas lados del asiento y se le ocurrió una idea, no era algo que el quisiera hacer pero solo para no seguir perdiendo tiempo dejaría todo a un lado por un momento. Comenzó a levantarse de su asiento y levantó a Shinoa para ponerse debajo de ella.

Shino: Eh? Pero..¿Q-QUÉ HACES?_ _Sonrojada_

Yuu: Si no lo hago seguiremos perdiendo tiempo y no podremos tener el día libre_ Movió la cabeza mirando a la derecha para evitar que ella vea su sonrojada cara pero no pudo porque Shinoa alcanzó a verlo. Finalmente Yuu la apoyo sobre sus piernas, ella se cruzó de piernas poniendo sus manos sobre ellas, se quedo por unos instantes mirando hacia abajo de la verguenza.

Yuu: No te quedes así, fijate si puedes ver ahora_ _Seguia mirando de un lado avergonzado_

Se acomodó un poco hacia atras pero no tanto, se dio cuenta que ya podia ver. Yuu al estar tan cerca de ella se dio cuenta que su cabello tiene un aroma a Banana (Nah, mentira no a banana jajajaja, sino a Violetas). Ese aroma, por un instante sintió como si todo no importara mientras ella estuviera allí, capaz sus bromas sean muy amargos pero detrás de todo eso podia ser la persona con la que puedes contar cuando estas en problemas.

 _ **~ Pensamientos Yuu ~**_

Huele tan bien, son como las Violetas, me hace recordar el primer momento en que la ví, lucía tan hermosa, resaltaba de entre todos. Desde ese momento supe que ella no era igual a los demás, que es especial.

 _ **Dos Años**_ _**Atras...**_

Como era de esperarse de Guren me hizo ingresar a la Academia de Shibuya. Era injusto, yo solo llegue aqui para matar vampiros ¡No a Estudiar, Es una perdida de tiempo! pero claro, Guren como siempre diciendo _¡Si no haces Amigos no podras al Ejercito Imperial, ya que tienes que aprender el trabajo en equipo y_ bla blahh. Además ¿Que voy a encontrar de interesante aquí?

Me habían puesto en el _**3-B**_ , Habia un asiento libre del lado de la ventana pero tambien atras estaba libre, me decidí por el que estaba mas al lado de la ventana por ser mas tranquilo. Muchos de los que estaban estudiando en este curso parecía que sa conocían pero ¿Y Qué importa? No vine para hacer amigos, solo porque Guren lo ordenó. Parece que algo les llamó la atención a todos de alguien que entraba por la puerta, se alejaban todos de la chica que entraba, no me interesaba pero echar un vistaso no hace daño ¿O no?

Aquella chica era hermosa, tenía una hermosa cabellera, llevaba el pelo suelto pero lo que era inusual es que era de un color de Pelo Morado, no pude evitar cautivarme por su belleza, era algo de baja estatura pero no me importaba. En ese instante me recorrió una sensación extraña por todo mi cuerpo, todas las personas presentes el el salón para mí desaparecieron y solo pude prestar atención a aquella chica que se abría paso de los estudiantes. Todos eran insignificantes comparados con ella, cada paso que daba, sentí que era especial sin conocerla. El sol le daba una perfecta vista pero sus ojos, esos ojos eran de un color café claro que se veían tan brillantes en frente de la luz del sol. Podia lograr sentir esos sentimientos que nunca sentí antes, la sentía tan tierna, tan solo siquiera vea su rostro no podía dejar de mirarla ¿Por eso ella llamó la atenció de todos?. Saliendo de mis pensamientos reaccioné y me di cuenta de que venía caminando hacia a mí, paro su paso justo detras mio.

Al sentarse llegó el profesor a dar las clases y todos los demas tambien se sentaron. Comenzaron las clases y ya no pude aguantar más ¡Era absurdo, todos matando Vampiros y yo aquí sentado estudiando! Me levanté de mi silla y detuve las clases...

Yuu: AHH, Ya no lo soporto más! ¡Esto es una perdida de tiempo!

Profesor: Señor Hyakuya Yuuichirou vuelva a su asiento! ¡Es hora de Clases!

Yuu: No tengo porqué seguir sus ordenes!

Profesor: Sientese o lo sancionaré por una Semana!

Yuu: ¡Bien haga lo que quiera, eso no es nada!

La chica de atras me interrumpe y toca mi hombro para llamarme la atención, comienza a escribir en una hoja pero no alcanzo a leer, me calmo un poco y me vuelvo a sentar y el profesor continúa dando la clase. Al terminar de escribir en una hoja me muestra y dice - _"Si no te sientas y mantienes la calma haré que te sancionen por Dos Meses"_

Yuu: HA?! ¡Tu no puedes hacer eso, no tienes como!

Debajo de lo que escribió pone _"Solo mantente Callado hasta que termine y después continuamos"_. Que raro, ni siquiera la conozco pero parece saber lo que hace. Pasaron las horas y terminamos las clases, al salir del salón llega al lado mio y me agarra del brazo

Yuu: O-Oye ¿Q-Que haces?

?: Tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿O acaso lo olvidaste? Mal por ti, dejar a una mujer plantada, haras quedar mal a todos los hombres así...

Yuu: K-Kghh_ _¿Y eso de donde viene? eso es de mal gusto, me da mala espina.._..

?: ¿Y, no me preguntarás mi nombre? que descaro de tu parte, y yo que estoy siendo amable contigo.  
 _  
Voy a hacer de cuenta que no escuche eso..._ Yuu: B-Bien, Yo soy Hyakuya Yuuichirou y Tú?

Shinoa: Ya era hora hehehe, me llamo Shinoa, Hiiragi Shinoa_ _Se separa de mí y se inclina un poco sin dejar de mirarme__ Gusto en conocerte, Yuu-san.  
 _  
Sin poder ocultarlo me sonrojo un poco_ _ Yuu: El Gu-Gusto es mío, _Shinoa_

Noté un leve sonrojo en su rostro ¡Que linda se ve Sonrojada! Per su apellido me parece conocido, creo que Guren lo había mencionado en algún momento, creo que era de alguien lamado ¿Shinya Hiiragi? Pero en todo caso no es sobre su nombre, capaz sea algún familiar pero se lo debería preguntar a ella.

Yuu: Oye Shinoa ¿Quien es Shinya Hiiragi?

Shinoa: Es mi Hermano Adoptivo, seguro te habrán contado que soy familia de los lideres del Ejército ¿Verdad?_ _Su rostro hizo un cambio, sentí en ella algún tipo de frialdad._

Yuu: S-Si, Pero ¿Porque un Familiar de los Hiiragi mantendría el puesto de Soldado?

Shinoa: Eso fue desición mía, no quiero tener ningún vinculo con esa familia, Ademas me gusta como suena " _Soldado_ "

¿¡Que?! ¡¿Solo lo hace por capricho?! Pero parece que no quiere ningún tipo de vinculo con ellos...

Así fue como la conocí aquel día, despues de que me asignaran a un escuadron ella era la lider, pude conocer y hacerme amigos de mis Camaradas del Escuadron, no eran malas personas pero tienen su forma de ser, ellos eran Yoichi, Kimizuki y luego de un tiempo se nos unió Mitsuba. Espero seguir llevandome bien con ellos, no me gustaría perderlos y por eso prometí protegerlos y aún más a Shinoa, porque la primera vez que la ví, me enamore de ella...

 _ **~ Fin Pensamientos Yuu ~**_

Ese aroma me traía aquellos recuerdos, los más preciados recuerdos que podría tener, mi nueva Familia... ¿Quien hubiera pensado que ellos podian cerrar aquellas heridas creadas por ese incidente? Es raro que tenga tanta suerte de no haber perdido a nadie de mi Familia, sacrificaria cualquier cosa por ellos, si tengo que perder un brazo o una pierna no importa, porque ellos fueron los únicos que estuvieron conmigo sin importarles lo que yo fuera.

Saliendo de todo me doy cuenta de que Shinoa me estaba hablando. Ya habiamos llegado a Shinjuku. Entramos al Subterráneo, parece que no hay ningún Vampiro. Continuamos unos metros bajando por unas escaleras, escuchamos una risa proveniente de atras nuestro, era un Vampiro Noble detras nuestro. Como se veía parece que es fuerte, Maldición, pensabamos que estaba despejado. Desenvainé mi espada y Shinoa su hoz.

?: Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí. Krul Tepes tenía toda la razón en que venga a vigilar esta zona.

El vampiro sacó su espada, se estaba preparando estirando un poco los brazos.

Crowley: Ah! Perdonen, que mala educación la mía, soy Crowley Eusford 15th Progenitor y no tendré piedad de un "Ganado" inútil como ustedes.

No pude evitar enfurecerme al escuchar esa maldita palabra de nuevo, "Ganado", apreté los dientes lo mas que pude, definitivamente se puede dar por Muerto!, corrí en dirección a el pero Shinoa me detuvo.

Shinoa:Yuu-san, no lo escuches, solo quiere provocarte, si lo haces podriamos perder contra el y eso significa morir.

Yuu: Bien, entonces ¿Que haremos?

Shinoa: Tenemos que pensar muy bien lo que vamos a hacer, un paso en falso y estamos perdidos_ _¿Miedo? ¿Acaso tiene miedo de morir?_

Yuu: Usamos las píldoras?

Shinoa: Las usaremos pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo ya que son solo unos 15 minutos (¿Eran 15? no me acuerdo Mogee :P)

Sacamos las píldoras pero el Vampiro nos la quito con gran rapidez, ahora si, estabamos perdidos, si el vampiro es así de rapido no tendriamos oportunidad con el.

Crowley: Así que estas son esas famosas píldoras que aumentan tu fuerza ¿eh?

Shinoa cayó al piso arrodillada, entró en pánico y lo unico que podía hacer era hablarle, yo tambien no podia bajar la guardia.

Yuu: Shinoa! Cálmate, aún podemos con el, solo confía en mí.

 _Estaba Sostenida de su Hoz__ Shinoa: Pero.. Esta bien, confiaré en lo que dices_ _Preparó su arma, aparecieron marcas moradas en su rostro y apuntó su hoz hacia el objetivo__ Si vamos a morir por lo menos daré lo mejor de mí...

Hice lo mismo que Shinoa y puse todo el poder que se me permitía en Asuramaru para lanzarme hacia el con Shinoa, Shinoa lo atacaba por los lados y yo de frente pero todos los golpes los lográba esquivar, me agache preparando un movimiento sincronizado con Shinoa pero de nuevo Crowley logró esquivarlo, sujete mi espada con todas mis fuerzas y enfoqué todas mis esperanzas en ese movimiento, lanzé un movimiento fuerte y rápido por la izquierda, cayó en mi trampa, Shinoa lo sujetó por la espalda pero lanzó a Shinoa al suelo, ahora era mi turno, no podía perder esa distracción creada, Cortando el aire con mi espada, logré cortarle un brazo.

Crowley: No está mal, pero les falta mucho.

Yuu: Shinoa! Estas bien?

Shinoa: Si, s-solo fue un golpe

Yuu: Bien_ _Con eso puedo estar tranquilo, no le hizo daño ese bastardo, pero como lo vencemos? solo logré cortarle un brazo usando todo mi poder y ya estamos en nuestro limite, eso es un problema_.

Crowley: Mmmm ¿Solo eso pueden? Vaya, que aburrido, no tiene sentido que dure más, mejor acabar con esto de una vez.

Hizo un salto y Clavó su espada en el suelo, ocurrió un leve movimiento del suelo que provocó que cayeran pedazos grandes de roca de arriba, Shinoa y yo intentamos salir del Subterráneo pero no lo logramos y quedamos atrapados.

 **Final del Capítulo**  
 _23/04/2016_

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Hola de nuevo! Si, lo se, seguro querrán matarme, tardé mucho en terminarla =( no tengo mucho tiempo ya que la escuela (Puerk! Escuela!) ocupa la mayoría de mi tiempo y no tenía muchas ideas, la escuela hizo aplastar mi cerebro al máximo (Hasta sacarle jugo) Para más les puedo decir que no tengo un día para subirlo así que solo subo cuando _Vuela_ mi imaginación.

 _Madurar es solo para Frutas, Yo soy un Pan :v_

 _ **Palabras sabias de Shinoa-nee sensei (o sea yo ;) je)**_


	3. Chapter 3

5/05/16 _**~ A Solas Contigo ~**_

Al quedar atrapados, se dieron cuenta que el Vampiro no estaba con ellos. Del otro lado el Vampiro solo explotó en carcajadas.

Crowley: Ja ja ja, los Humanos son ridículos y nisiquiera tuve la necesidad de matarlos, bueno ¡Tengan suerte en encontrar la salida si es que pueden! jajajaja

Yuu: Tch, ahora que, nos atrapó aquí y no podemos continuar

Shinoa: habrá que seguir adelante, puede que encontremos algo o alguna salida_ _pero ¿Podremos encontrar la salida? la única entrada cercana era este subterráneo y ahora está bloqueado._

Yuu: No te preocupes, encontraremos la salida- _Sé lo que puede estar pensando en un momento así, tambien me preocupa estar atrapado_

Shinoa: C-Claro que lo encontraremos "Baka-Yuu", ¡seguro ese vampiro es VIRGEN!- _Sonrojada piensa: ESE ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO!... Espero lo haya escuchado_

¿ _Baka_ Yuu? ¿desde cuando me llama asi, que le pasa? y ahora ya me pone sobrenombres (Г-Г)

Yuu: ¡Oye,No me llames así!

 _Con una sonrisa traviesa_ _Shinoa: Haz algo bien entonces...

Esa Enana y su humor, no la molesto por su estatura solo porque no soy de esos tipos de persona, pero ya que con ella no sirven los chistes puedo probar otra cosa...(^¬^)

 _Mientras buscan la salida_ _Yuu: Shinoa, puedo preguntarte algo?

Shinoa: ¿E-Eh? ¿Que cosa?

Yuu: Siempre dices que ser virgen es un pecado pero...¿Tu eres Virgen?

Shinoa: YU-UUU-SAN! ¡NO ME PREGUNTES E-E-ESO!- _¿Sonrojada?_

Ajá, así que le encanta molestar pero no le gusta ser molestada XD

Yuu: JAJAJAJA ¡Era Broma! jajajaja ¡Tuviste que ver tu cara cuando lo pregunte!

Ya se imaginaran a Shinoa, con esa sonrisa asesina _¡Cuando se enoja da miedo!_ creo que es mejor no volverle a hacer una broma a ella _¡Por mi propio bien! ¡Aprecio mi vida como para morir antes!_ ( Г^Г)

Yuu: ¿Hace frio?- _No se si haga frio pero en un momento sentí escalofrios por la espalda..._

 _ **30 Minutos después**_

Shinoa: Las entradas que pasamos estan selladas, lo unico que nos queda es encontrar alguna que no lo esté.

Yuu: ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡Maldito vampiro, me las va a pagar!

Shinoa: Pareces un bebé! cálmate un poco, yo tampoco aguanto pero rendirnos no hará que aparezca la salida.

Tenía razon, todo este tiempo estuve pensando en la salida y solo me la pase quejandome ¡ _Le grité, soy un idiota!_

Yuu: Hhhhmm (-_-), perdón por gritarte, es que me frustra estar encerrado en este lugar- _Dijo decepsionado de si mismo_

Shinoa: No te preocupes por eso, no es culpa tuya, solo por esta vez lo dejo pasar pero no pienses que siempre lo voy a hacer- _Despues de todo el no es el unico frustrado..._

Pasadas las horas decidieron parar el paso para descansar, se habian pasado toda la noche caminando, acamparon en un rincon y encendieron una fogata para poder dormir. Disfrute charlando con ella, me di cuenta que, al fin y al cabo, tenemos cosas en común como que a ambos nos gusta Helado de dulce de Leshe (:v) con frambuesa (^~^)

Estaban uno al lado del otro recostados de espalda contra la pared, aunque estaba la fogata hacia mucho frio. Observe que Shinoa hacia lo posible por disimular pero el frio le gano, acercandome mas, me quite la chaqueta (el uniforme), quedando solo con una camisa blanca, puse mi chaqueta por ella y la abrazé, noté que estaba incomoda por la situación pero no era el momento para pensar en eso,Shinoa se acurrucó mas y se recosto sobre mi. Desearia que este momento nunca acabe, la acerque mas abrazandola, reclamando que ella en este momento es mia, ya con esto nada mas me importaba, los vampiros, las peleas, incluso mika, como si el tiempo se detuviera. Susurre su nombre en su oido, shinoa voltea a mirarme y yo a ella. Me quede perplejo, mirandola y así como un tonto por varios minutos, pose mi mano libre por su mejilla, ya no estaba temblando de frio, eso me calmó mas.

 _ **~ Pensamientos Shinoa ~**_

Yuu-san me esta abrazando? es... tan cálido, no pude mas que abrazarlo, se siente tan bien estar a su lado. Aunque estemos atrapados no todo es tan malo como creí, puedo estar con Yuu pero... ¿puede ser que sea cierto lo que Guren dijo? acaso... _¿Me estoy enamorando de Yuu?_

 _ **~ FlashBack ~**_

Shinoa: ¿Que haces aquí Yuu-san? ¿Estas intentando espiar a una chica cambiarse la ropa?

Yuu: ¡C-Claro que no! Solo estoy mirando al Sur, donde esta Mika.

Shinoa: ¿Puedes ver la capital de los vampiros desde aquí? Debes tener muy buena vista...

Yuu: No, no puedo verla pero es alli donde se encuentra.

Shinoa: Ahora que sabes donde es, no te escaparas solo hacia alli ¿verdad?

Yuu: Claro que no, no soy tan idiota. Pero voy a necesitar que me acompañes en esto.

Shinoa: ¿Que, tambien eso?

Yuu: ¿Estaras conmigo entonces?- _Me extendió su mano._

Shinoa: Creo que no tengo otra opción...

Le extendí mi mano y pude sentir el cálido tacto de sus manos, no pude mas que estremecerme al sentirlo...

Guren: Tan temprano y ya estan de enamorados... ¿Y ahora se tomarán de las manos y se besarán?

Suelto sus manos rápida y avergonzada por su comentario ¿Como se le ocurre decir esas estupideces?

Yuu: ¡Guren!

Guren: ¡Que! Si es cierto...

Luego de eso, estuvimos enseñando a Yuu sobre las Armas Demoniacas y sus usos correctos, Guren le explicaba y yo le mostraba como se hacian. Pasado el tiempo llegaron Yoichi, Kimizuki y Mitsuba, que tambien ayudaron en algo...

Guren: _¿Puede ser que estés tan Desesperada por él?_

Ese comentario me confundio, solo hizo que entrara en duda...

Shinoa: En verdad no lo se, puede que sea cierto pero cuando me dijo que me necesitaba, sentí el deber de seguir viviendo por él...

 ***Autor** : _esta parte en Verdad paso! Les recomiendo leer el manga! Ahí el Yuunoa es un Canon, me hizo explotar de amoursh ;3_

 _ **~ Fin FlashBack ~**_

Puede ser pero _¿Se me está permitido enamorarme?_ y mas de Yuu-san, porque yo...de alguna manera me siento... culpable de que dejara su humanidad por unos experimentos, aunque no sabia nada, mi padre siempre me aparto de las reuniones y la familia, me hace sentir mal, mi famila fue quienes le hicieron esas cosas tan crueles...

Yuu: Shinoa ¿Estas bien?

Shinoa: S-Si, ¿Po-Porque preguntas?

Yuu: Estas colorada ¿Tienes fiebre?

Shinoa: ¡No, dije que e-es-estoy ehh?...

Posé una mano por la frente de Shinoa, esta al sentir el contacto se sonrojó aún mas. _"Tiene fiebre"_ fue lo primero que pensé dentro mio.

Yuu: Sip, tienes fiebre

Shinoa: ¡Que no! estoy... bien... puedo levantarme!

Intentó levantarse pero al hacerlo no pudo mantenerse de pié y cayó, se preparó para recibir el golpe de la caída pero alguien la sujetó por la cintura, era Yuu, la sostuvo y no la soltó hasta asegurarse de que ella estaba bien, la apoyé en el suelo y me recoste a su lado de forma que quedé de frente a ella.

Shinoa: Gra-Gracias Yuu-san, pero no necesitaba tu ayuda, yo podía sola.

Yuu: Claro que puedes sola pero ahora estas mal, y te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites porque somos una Familia- _dijo Yuu seguro de si mismo._

Shinoa: Yuu...san...

Fue su unica respuesta, no sabia que decirle. Al darse cuenta, sus labios se estaban acercando cortando la distancia entre ellos.

Yuu: Shinoa... yo...

Estaban tan cerca que podian sentir su caliente respiracion, ambos estaban atrapados en ese subterráneo y ni siquiera sabian si volverian con vida, si iban a morir aqui entonces se dejarían llevar por lo que sentían.

 _ **¡Shinoa, Yuu-san!**_

Alguien gritaba sus nombres y estaba justo detras de ellos. No escucharon que los estaban llamando.

 _ **¡Q-Que estan haciendo!**_

Esta vez la voz era femenina

Shinoa: Yuu-s-san escuchaste eso?

Intento darse la vuelta para ver de donde provenia el sonido pero Yuu posando una mano por su mentón la volteo haciendo que la mire solo a el.

Yuu: N-No, solo... ignoralo...

 _ **¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS NO ME IGNOREN!**_

La voz se hizo mas clara, era alguien que los conocia, se exaltaron viendo quien era y resulto ser que era Kimizuki n_n°

Yuu: Ki-Ki-Kimi-zuki! :`D

Shinoa: Hee ¿Todo Bien?

Estaba enojado, tanto que se podia sentir un aura maligna, algo paso, no va estar así por nada, Mitsuba y Yoichi estaban tambien con el.

Kimizuki: Ustedes dos... ¡POR SU CULPA INTERRUMPIERON MI DESCANSO!

Yoichi: ajajaja, creo que interrumpimos algo...- _Lo dice por la forma en la que estan Shinoa y Yuu_

Yuu: heee creo que yo... me voy llendo :'D

Kimizuki: ¡ADONDE CREES QUE VAS IDIOTA!

Comenzé a correr de kimizuki y el me perseguia, intente hablar con el pero era inútil _¿Ahora que hice mal?_

Yuu: ¡O-Oye Kimizuki cálmate!

Kimizuki: ¡Callate y dejar de correr cobarde!

Shinoa: hehehe Yuu y Kimizuki siempre tan activos...

Mitsuba: Eh, ¿Shinoa?

Shinoa: ¿Hmm? dime Mitsu...

Mitsuba: ¿Porque tu y Yuu-san estaban tan... cercanos? Parecia que iban a...besarse- _se sonrojo por lo que acaba de decir._

Shinoa: ¡¿QUE?! Estaras ciega...eso nunca... pasaría

Lo negó, aunque eso iba a pasar si no hubiera sido por ellos. Mitsuba ayudó a Shinoa a levantarse ya que tenía fiebre, mientras que los _"Otros dos"_ seguían con lo suyo, Cuando llegaran tendrían que aclarar que fue lo que pasó en la misión, eso mismo se lo preguntaron Mitsuba y Yoichi camino a Shibuya pero ella no podía responder. Ambos, Yuu y Shinoa, pensaron que no iban a salir de ese lugar pero lo lograron, gracias a ellos, nuestra Familia.

 **Fin del capítulo**

16/05/16

 **Notas del Autor**

 _Aquí el final del capítulo, demoré más de lo que creí en subirlo, eso si no les voy a mentir, tuve problemas porque pensaba hacer un OneShot. ya sabran cuando lo suba, eso me quito mucho tiempo porque quería hacerlo mas largo y para recompensar el tiempo que tarde este capitulo lo hice mas largo, si se preguntan si aparecera Mika, si aparecera pero por ahora nop y bueno, que mas... hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leer, se agradecen los reviews porque con eso puedo saber en que mejorar y en que no ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Recuerdos y Sentimientos ~**

Tiempo después, regresamos a Shibuya, llevamos a Shinoa a la enfermería y me obligaron a hacerme ver para no correr ningún riesgo ¡Yo no tenia nada, ya se los había dicho!, después de que terminaran de revisarme fui directamente en la sala donde las enfermeras la controlaban, ya que ella estaba enferma. Entré en el cuarto en que ella estaba y me detuve en la puerta, las enfermeras habían terminado con su trabajo y el doctor me dio una seña para que pasara adentro.

-Bueno, así que ya sabes, tienes reposo hasta una semana-dijo el doctor

-Hehehe, pero es mucho tiempo (⌣ _⌣ l|l)- Shinoa aún estaba un poco roja.

-Nada de peros. Ah, me olvidaba ¿Tu eres el que va a cuidarla?- Voltea hacia mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? Es que... yo en verdad... no se...- Me gustaría pero...Shinoa esta de acuerdo?

-No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres... puedo pedírselo a Mitsuba si estas muy...- Dijo mientras volvía a recostarse en la camilla.

-B-Bueno.. si no tienes problemas entonces esta bien ...no hay que pedírselo a Mitsuba, yo me encargo de cuidar de ella- dije afirmando.

-Yuu-san...-Shinoa se tapaba el rostro con las sabanas.

El doctor terminó de tomar las notas necesarias para que pudiera retirar a Shinoa y antes de irse apoya una mano sobre mi hombro y me sonríe ¿Que esta pensando? que le pasa...

-buena suerte chicos, nos vemos...- el doctor se iba retirando.

-Ah, bien gracias- dije algo confundido.

Me susurra en mi oído-Que no se les pase la mano...- dijo el doctor.

-Shh! O-Oye...eso no es...-Me sonroje

Cuando intente reclamarle, el doctor ya se había ido. Luego quedo dicho que yo cuidaría de ella, la llevaría a su departamento pero no podía retirarse con las ropas del hospital, así que Shinoa me dio unas llaves que son de su departamento. Como ya había ido una vez ya sabía en donde era.

-Yuu-san ¿Estas seguro que quieres traerlas? puedo irme así- dijo ella intentando convencerme.

-Nada de eso, es mejor que lleves tus ropas, la del hospital son molestas ¿No?- Dije

-Si, pero... ya es demasiado, además no importa que me vean con eso, mi casa no esta muy lejos- Dijo balbuceando.

-No seas terca, de todos modos tendré que ir a tu casa- Dije yo

-Esta bien, mi cuarto esta todo derecho- dijo Shinoa.

-Bien, no demoraré mucho, vendré enseguida- Guardé las llaves en el bolsillo.

-hehehe bueno ¡Entonces apresurate! no pienso esperarte mucho tiempo- Me dio un ligero empujón en el hombro.

-Bueno, bueno ya voy!- cerré la puerta detrás mio.

-Si que es un tonto...pero igual lo quiero así...-Dijo mirando la ventana.

Y así salí del hospital y me fui directo a su casa...

 **30 Minutos después**

-Ehh, creo que es por allá... ¡Ah! Si, es aquí-Fui directo a la puerta.

Metí la llave y le di la vuelta hasta escuchar un pequeño ruido de la cerradura, abrí la puerta lentamente, no podía perder mucho tiempo, ella me estaba esperando así que omití por esta vez el recorrido y pasé a su habitación... fui entrando y un aroma tan agradable me invadió haciendo que recordara el momento en que estábamos atrapados en el subterráneo... me sonroje un poco al darme cuenta que estaba en el cuarto en que ella duerme... la cama de Shinoa... todo su cuarto es tan... ¿Como decirlo? Hmm... como ella misma, su cama tenia las sabanas violetas con algo de color rosa en forma de rayas. Me acerque y senté en su cama, al poder alcanzar su aroma, sentí como mi pulso se me aceleraba, pero ese sentimiento no era nada malo, mas bien como una sensación cálida y acogedora, como estar de vuelta en casa, era raro ya que solo me pasa con ella pero en solo pensar verla dormir...de nuevo...

 _ **~ FlashBack**_

Estábamos a las afueras de Shibuya ya que Guren nos dio la orden de eliminar a los Jinetes para no tener problemas, en el camino pasamos por una cuidad, los edificios eran muy altos pero a cada paso iban desapareciendo que pudimos visualizar pétalos de flores volando por los aires, hasta que por fin... los edificios desaparecieron para dar espacio a un hermoso campo de flores con arboles de cerezo, era raro ya que en esta cuidad, en este mundo tan roto ya no quedaba nada. Al voltear a ver a Shinoa, vi que ella también estaba mirando ese hermoso paisaje, que capaz sea el último que habite este lugar. Una sensación de melancolía me invadió haciéndome de recordar aquellos días de felicidad junto a mi familia, con Akane y los demás... Antes de la llegada de los vampiros...

-Es muy hermoso...- Ella estaba realmente conmovida.

-Si... capas sea una de las ultimas... cosas hermosas que quedan...-Dije perdido en la belleza de aquel paisaje.

-Heee? Yuu-san ¿Y quien más es la ultima cosa bella eh?- Dijo Shinoa

-¡D-De que demonios estas hablando Shinoa! yo no dije nada...- bajando la voz

-¿Que dices? no te escucho...- Dijo ella indiferente.

-Na-Nada.. Olvidalo... -(⁄ ⁄" ͡°⁄~⁄ ͡°⁄ ⁄)

-Vamos Yuu-san! Acaso no confías en mí? no se lo diré a nadie...-Dijo ella.

-No puedo, si te lo dijera...no seria un secreto...- Dije.

 _No podía decírselo._

-Ah, ya se! ¿Acaso es Mitsuba?-Dijo intentando adivinar.

 _Pero..._

Fui disminuyendo la velocidad hasta parar por completo.

-No, no es Mitsuba-Dije

 _Decidí..._

Shinoa: Hee, es Kimizuki? no me digas que bateas de ese lado...Ehh?

La sujete de las muñecas hasta quedar mirándonos fijamente, ella estaba sorprendida por mi reacción pero no asustada, sino sonrojada.

 _Que lo intentaría._

-Es que no lo entiendes... esa eres tu Shinoa...- Clave la mirada en aquellos ojos Café rojizos.

Sujete sus manos con las mías acercando una de ellas a mi. Ella no sabia que decir, hasta tartamudeaba, lleve una mano a su mejilla y se sobresaltó. Quien pudiera decir que nuestra Líder, la bromista e inteligente Líder pudiera hacer esas caras. Este era el momento, para declararme, en un lugar como este, nada mas perfecto...

-Shinoa yo... desde hace tiempo..- la empuje dejándola debajo mio sobre el asiento.

-¿Eh? ¡Y-Yuu-san! ¿Que h-haces?- Dijo ruborizada.

-Shinoa yo te a...-Pero fui interrumpido

 **Se oyó** **un estruendoso grito.**

-¿Pero que es ese sonido?-Dijo Shinoa impactada.

-¿Ehh? Acaso eso no es...- Ya sabía lo que podía ser.

-Es uno de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis...- Dijo Shinoa.

Yuu: ( ಠ_ಠ)

Perfecto. Lo único que faltaba, que llegue un jinete y lo arruine todo ¡Lo ultimo que faltaba! ¡¿Acaso estoy maldito o que?! Pero por un lado me siento aliviado, no me gustaría que nuestra relación cambiara a mal.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- Me sonroje por lo que había hecho.

No se había percatado que lo dijo en voz alta hasta que Shinoa se dio cuenta pero no alcanzó a escuchar muy en claro lo que dijo.

-¿Dijiste algo?-Me pregunta.

-¿Eh? No, solo que viene hacia aquí...Estoo... ¿Khe?-

Al darme cuenta Shinoa ya no estaba debajo mio sino fuera de la camioneta, me quede impresionado con la velocidad con la que salio, ella me estaba ¿Saludando?

-Vamos, apresurate si no quieres ser aplastado!-Dijo Shinoa en voz alta.

-Que? ¿Aplastado?- Dije confundido

Mire detrás de la puerta y en la ventana vi que el Jinete estaba casi cerca de aplastarme junto con el auto!

-¡AHH!-Grité al percatarme de ello.

Salté rápidamente alejándome del auto recogiendo a Asuramaru ¡Por poco muero!

-¿Quieres morir o que?- Dijo ella.

-Claro que no! Además ¡¿Porque saliste sin avisarme?!-

 _~Pensamientos Shinoa~_

 _Que querías_ _que hiciera, me tenías debajo tuyo. Si continuabas_ _perdería mi poca cordura que me quedaba y no me iba a poder contener por mucho tiempo. Además, después de lo que te hizo mi familia, de lo que te hice yo, sabiendo lo que soy... no sería justo que fuera yo con quien estuvieras, solo te haría sufrir y eso es lo que menos quiero, yo no quiero eso para ti y por eso te protegeré del dolor, incluso si tengo que reprimir mis sentimientos por ti. Haría cualquier cosa porque te amo tal cual eres, eso es algo que nunca podre decirte pero te deseo lo mejor a costas de mi felicidad, aunque me duela nada es perfecto y en algún momento tenemos que sufrir..._

 _~Fin Pensamientos~_

 _ **Narra Shinoa**_

Volví en si al darme cuenta que Yuu me estaba observando en busca de una respuesta. Me ruboricé un poco pero no podía dejar que mis pensamientos me despisten.

-¡Te avise pero CREÍ que me escuchaste! así que me salí sola y al voltear seguías ahí petrificado como tonto- Respondí a Yuu.

-Hmm, mejor dejemoslo para después, ahora es mejor destrozar a ese jinete o sino nos dará problemas con los demás- Desenvaine a Asuramaru.

 _ **~ Fin FlashBack**_ ~

Recordé en donde estaba y lo que tenía que hacer saliendo de mis pensamientos. Me levanté y abrí su armario. había una gran variedad de ropa, todas eran muy hermosas ¿Cual debería llevarle? Imaginé cual le quedaría mejor pero al pensarlo ¡Todas le quedan bien! Rebusque entre ellas y encontré unas que me llamaron la atención. Estas no eran ni muy finas ni tan informales, eran perfectas!, era una falda negra con una remera (mas parecía un vestido completo) con el cuello y la espalda completamente descubiertas, pero en la espalda tenia dos tirantes que se unían con la ropa en la mitad de la ropa. (No se si me entiendan pero el que se pudo dar una imagen los felicito, seguro que no se me entiende :v)

Las recogió y las puso en un bolsón. Ya tenía las ropas que vine a buscar, ahora debería irme. Cargué el bolsón listo para llevárselas, pero antes de salir de su habitación vi que tenía una foto en la que estábamos Yo, Kimizuki, Mitsuba,Yoichi y Shinoa, con los uniformes del Ejército Demoníaco. Guren estaba en medio de nosotros, aún lo recuerdo, el hermano de Shinoa, Shinya, lo forzó para salir en la foto. En ella Shinoa luce feliz, parece que para ella es uno de los momentos mas preciados de todos los tiempos. No pude mas que apreciar esa foto, estábamos todos nosotros, toda mi nueva familia junta, estaba claro que para ella también somos su familia. Vaya, yo sabia que nosotros eramos importantes para ella pero nunca creí que nos quisiera como una familia de verdad.

Antes había perdido a mi familia y sufrí mucho por sus perdidas cerrando mi corazón a todos pero al llegar aquí todo cambio, ya nada es igual. Los aprecio tanto a todos que no soportaría perder a alguno de ellos, protegerlos a ellos es lo único que haré. Me sequé las lágrimas y salí de su cuarto, sin duda Shinoa tiene su lado tierno, cerré la puerta de su habitación y fui directo a la salida para ir hacia el hospital.

 _ **En**_ _**el**_ _**Hospital...**_

Ya había llegado, estaba subiendo las escaleras y de camino, a la habitación en donde ella estaba, revise que estuviera todo listo. Abrí la puerta y allí estaba ella, esperándome. Cerré la puerta detras mio y como esperaba que pasaría ella volteó hacia mi.

-¿Trajiste las ropas?-Dijo ella

-Si, aquí están. Tenías una gran cantidad de ropas y no sabía que traerte así que opté por estas- abrí el bolsón y se lo entregue.

Comenzó a sacar las ropas- ah, son perfectas... No pensé que tuvieras tan buen gusto- Dijo Shinoa sonriendo

-Todas las ropas que tenias te quedaban bien así que pensé en algo que no fuera tan formales- Se me escapo un rubor.

 _ **~ Pensamientos**_ _**Shinoa**_

¿C-Como supo que estas eran de mis ropas favoritas? ¿Eligió las ropas pensando en mí? Eso es tan... Lindo de parte suya. Parece que me conoce bastante bien como para que sepa que ropas me gustan. Debería de agradecerle de algún modo después de salir de aqui.

 _ **~ Fin**_ _**Pensamientos**_

-E-Eh Yuu-san, muchas gracias pero...- Interrumpi a Shinoa

-Me lo agradecerás después, ahora solo vistete y vamos- Volteé de lado para esconder lo sonrojado que estaba, pero ella lo vio.

Me sonrió y volteo a verme- Si pero no voy a cambiarme enfrente tuyo- Ella estaba reteniendo unas que otras risas.

\- ¡AH! N-NO, lo siento, no fue mi intención! A-Ahora salgo!- se retiró con pasos torpes de la habitación

Entre Susurros-Además de ser una buena persona no puede evitar ser torpe- Explotó en carcajadas cuando Yuu salió.

 _ **Del**_ _**otro**_ _**lado**_ _**de**_ _**la**_ _**puerta...**_

 _Ja_ _Ja_ _Ja!..._

-¿S-Se esta riendo de mí?- Se apoyó en la puerta- Me alegra saber que ella es feliz- Perdido en sus pensamientos.

 _Incluso_ _ella..._

-Ja Ja Ja! ¡L-Lo siento Yuu-san! Pero eres muy Ingenuo! Ja ja ja- Dijo intentando retener las risas.

\- Graciosa...-Suspiré- Ya vistete rápido que no me gustan los Hospitales...-Y me relaje en el asiento que había al lado de la puerta.

 _En medio de tanto dolor.._.

-Listo Yuu-san, ya puedes pasar!- Dijo Shinoa.

Abrí la puerta- ¿Segura? ¿No me estas haciendo una... Bro...ma?- Me quede impactado.

 _Puede_ _mantener_ _esa_ _hermosa_ _sonrisa..._

Me recibió con una sonrisa al pasar, se ruborizó al ver mi reacción. Le quedan Increíbles, eran mas que perfectas para ella. En el momento de elegirlas pensé que le irían bien, pero ahora estoy llegando a pensar que ella es la única a la que les van tan perfectas a pesar de ser simples.

-Sh-Shinoa... Te vez...- No sabía como dirigirme a ella.

-¿Bien? ¿Muy Hermosa?...-sonrojada intentó acertar.

-N-No, te vez Hermosamente Increíble...-Dije todavía sorprendido.

-E-Enserio? ¡Ehh! Bu-bueno...Yo, esto...- Sin saber que decir.

-...-

Shinoa agarro una almohada y se la lanzo a Yuu.

-O-Oye! ¿Que haces?- dijo Yuu.

-D-Deja de mirarme así!- camino en dirección a la puerta- Vámonos, que ya quiero descansar en mi casa - Dijo ella.

-Ya voy, espera que recoja esto- agarre el bolsón y salí de la habitación con Shinoa.

Así, Yuu salio del hospital y fueron directo en el departamento de Shinoa. Ella estaba aliviada de haber salido de allí, no le gustaba la idea de estar descansando en el hospital. Desde hoy comenzaría a cuidar de ella y para eso tendría que quedarme en su casa ya que el doctor dijo que tiene un estricto reposo, no podía levantarse hasta estar en condiciones y menos ir en la misiones por eso Guren nos dio una semana para que ella descansara. Nunca pensé que pasaría las noches en su casa, pero espero no tener problemas.

 _ **¿Que podría**_ _**llegar**_ _**a**_ _**pasar?**_

 _ **PD: la imagen de como son las ropas de Shinoa están en mi Wattpad, ahí también subí la historia.**_


	5. Chapter 5

***El Narrador normal** **en** **este** **capítulo** **será** **Shinoa***

Ya era de noche, la oscuridad y el silencio cubrían completamente la atmósfera y la hermosa e incomparable luz de la luna brillando en lo mas alto del cielo reflejando nuestra figura, me parecía increíble porque me gusta la noche pero ahora no podía evitar pensar en que Yuu vendría a mi departamento, nunca antes un hombre estuvo tan cerca de mi y siempre viví sola así que estoy un poco nerviosa por esto ¡Es nuevo para mi! Fue muy inesperado. Decidimos que íbamos a caminar por un rato y pasamos enfrente del cuartel del Ejercito Imperial. Allí estaba Guren con Shinya y parecía que alguien estaba discutiendo con ellos. Aquel chico tenia el cabello de color negro rapado y su uniforme era de uno de los Mayor General Hiiragi, casi igual que la de Guren pero este tiene cuello.

-No puedes estar diciéndome que hacer! Menos un Ichinose!- Estaban discutiendo.

-Si Si, mejor callate gritas mucho. Tengo cosas que hacer así que dejame pasar- Dijo Guren.

-¡Hago lo que quiero! ¡Y mejor cuida tus palabras! Estas enfrente del Mayor General Seishiro Hiiragi!- Dijo.

-¿Que tiene que ver que seas un Hiiragi? Aún sigues siendo un mocoso que alardea de su puesto- Reacciono a los insultos de Seishiro.

-¿¡QUE DIJISTE ESCORIA!? ¡Puedo acusarte con mi padre por esto!- Seishiro gritaba aun mas fuerte.

-¿Ha? ¿Y todo ese escandalo? ¿Quien demonios es el?- Dijo Yuu

-Vamos vamos, calmemonos que así nunca llegaremos a nada- Shinya intentaba calmarlos.

-El es mi otro medio hermano Seishiro Hiiragi, tiene el puesto de Mayor General y parece que de nuevo esta peleando- Dije

\- Ayudemosle parece que necesita ayuda- Decía Yuu llendo en aquella dirección.

-Ehh, Yuu-san creo que no es una buena idea ayudar, es mejor que nos vayamos- Dije yo.

-¿Porque no Shinoa? ¿No es también tu hermano? No pasara nada...- Dijo el.

 _ **~Pensamientos Shinoa~**_

 _No Yuu-san, tu no lo conoces, no sabes lo que paso. No me llevo muy bien con el,_ _por_ esa razón es _que_ _intento_ _evitarlo_ _lo_ _mas_ _posible, prefiero_ _evitar_ _los_ _problemas, no_ _quiero_ _que_ _me_ _esté_ _recordando... Todo..._

 _ **~Fin Pensamientos~**_

-Hey, que es lo que sucede aquí! Paren de pelear!- Yuu se interpuso entre Guren y Seishiro.

-¡Tu no te metas idiota, no es tu asunto!- Empujó a Yuu enfrentando a Guren.

-¡Calmate no tienes porque ponerte violento! ¡Y no me vuelvas a empujar!- Dijo Yuu.

\- ¿Algún problema con eso? ¿Eh? Tu... ¡Con que descaro te presentas delante mio EH!- Seishiro se dirigió hacia mi.

-No... Ehh...Yo...-No sabía que responderle.

-Oye ¡No le hables de esa forma a Shinoa!- Agarra a Seishiro de la camisa del uniforme.

-¡QUIEN DEMONIOS TE CREES! ¡NO TE METAS! Y TÚ... ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA MALDITA!- Se apartó de Yuu y se dirigió a mi gritando.

-Ya acabaste con mi paciencia... ¡NADIE LE GRITA A SHINOA ESTÚPIDO!-Se abalanzó sobre el y le golpeo en la cara.

-Yuu-san, solo... Detente...- No pude mas que ponerme mal por esto..

Shinya sujetó a Seishiro y yo a Yuu, no podía dejar que el se siguiera lastimando por mí, fue un error el haber venido, después de todo mi familia me odia y me desprecian por lo que soy.

-Maldito... Te juro que la próxima te mataré por esto..- lo sujete por la cintura para detenerlo.

-¿Matarme? ¿Un niño como tú? No me hagas reír...-seguía forcejeando al agarre de Shinya.

-Ya es suficiente Seishiro, ella es parte de nuestra familia también es nuestra hermana- Dijo Shinya intentando dar la razón pero eso lo hizo peor.

-¿ESA COSA? ¿MI HERMANA? SI NO ES MAS QUE UN MALDITO ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO! ¡TU NO ERES MI HERMANA!- _cada_ _vez_ _peor._

-IDIOTA ¡¿QUE TE DIJE DE HABLARLE ASÍ?!- Yuu estaba enojado.

-Por favor...vámonos de aquí Yuu-san- El cabello le cubría el rostro.

Ya no podía aguantar mas... Cada palabra me lastimaba, sentía como el corazón se me estrujaba por dentro. Estaba por llorar, esas palabras eran unas de las peores. Desde que era una niña siempre me dijeron lo mismo pero en eso entonces tenía a mi hermana y ahora ella... Esta muerta... Al recordarlo un vacío inmenso me atrapaba, noches de pesadillas por culpa de esto. Habían veces en las que deseaba... Nunca haber nacido y este era el caso. Me daba tanta lastima ser un estorbo para los demás que no sabía en donde meterme. Este dolor, esta maldición, es la que debo cargar hasta el día de mi muerte. Tantos años sola sin mi hermana... ¡M-Me haces tanta falta... He-Hermana!. Estaba sola, estaba por caer de rodillas, hasta que alguien me sostuvo ¿Era mi hermana? No, ella no esta ahora. Es ¿Yuu-san?

Ahh, es verdad... Ahora el esta conmigo, los tengo a ellos a mi Escuadrón, Mi nueva familia. Lo abracé con mas fuerza. Yuu me rodeó con sus brazos y me reconfortó en el. Después de tanto sufrir ahora tengo a alguien que siempre estará conmigo.

-Mejor vayamonos Shinoa, esto no vale la pena- Dijo Yuu

-Lo siento por eso Yuu pero no tenías por que hacerlo, esto era mi problema- Dijo Guren.

-No, esta bien. Nos vemos luego Guren-Dijo Yuu Respondiendo.

-Tsk, idiotas- Dijo Seishiro Frunciendo.

Con eso nos retiramos. Fuimos directo a mi casa, abrí la puerta y al cerrarla detrás mio me paré en seco sin voltear a mirar a Yuu.

 _ **Narra Yuu**_

Me di cuenta que fui un estúpido en insistir en ayudar, si solo le hubiera hecho caso le estaría ahorrando este amargo dolor a ella. Fui en dirección a ella y la abracé, sabía que se sentía mal pero esto era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Se puso a llorar en mis brazos y la abracé aún mas, sentí un gran dolor, por culpa mía ella estaba así.

-Lo siento mucho Shinoa, por mi culpa... T-Tu estas así...S-Soy un Idiota- Al hablar sentía un nudo en la garganta...

 _Narrador Normal_

-Yuu-san! Tu no tie-nes la culpa, es mía... P-Por no decirte nada!...-Entre medio de sollozos.

-Yo... Si lo vuelvo a ver... Haré que no te vuelva a hablar así nunca mas...- Su voz era algo áspera y grave (ronca).

-N-No, no lo hagas... M-Mas... T-ú no tienes porque involucrarte en esto...- Dije.

-Esta bien... Shinoa... Pero recuerda... Que de ahora en adelante puedes contar conmigo porque... Tienes mi hombro para llorar...- ocultó su cabeza en mi, juro que puedo escuchar que esta llorando...

Que ridículo, llorar enfrente de Yuu, de esta manera... Esta no soy yo... _¿Que sucede_ _conmigo?_ Me siento tan reconfortada y aliviada a su lado, todo ese dolor lo estuve reprimiendo por años pero ahora que estoy con Yuu todo ese dolor desaparece como si nunca hubiese existido. ¿Tanto cambie desde que me enamoré de el? No pensé que me afectaría tanto pero... No lo odio. Le agradezco que esté a mi lado.

Desde el momento en que el llegó siempre lo vi como un compañero algo idiota que solo pensaba en la venganza. Pasaba el tiempo y se me había asignado como Líder de Escuadrón para seguir supervisando a Yuu, conoció y se hizo amigo de todo el escuadrón, demostró que le importábamos. Cuando me salvo la vida fui tomándole mas aprecio que el que tenía desde entonces, decidí averiguar mas sobre el para poder ayudarlo y así protegerlo pero sin darme cuenta ese "Aprecio" se fue convirtiendo en Amor. Si seguía Enamorándome de el esto podía llegar a ser mas doloroso para mí, cuando quise parar lo que siento por el, era demasiado tarde, ya no podía frenarlo. Este sentimiento iba aumentando en cada minuto que pasaba... Como pararlo... Ya no podía... Pero desde que admití estar enamorada estaba esa pregunta que rondaba en mi cabeza ¿Que hago ahora con estos sentimientos? Cuando esta guerra de entre vampiros y humanos concluya y Yuu pueda estar con Mika, su familia, cada uno tendrá que seguir con sus vidas, caminando su propio camino y Yuu no estará conmigo para siempre. Todo eso me deprimía aun mas ¿Que haría de mi vida sin el? Si no podía estar con el nada tenía sentido, si mi familia me odia y ni siquiera esta mi hermana para acompañarme en este dolor. Pensé en declararle mis sentimientos pero no sabría que hacer ni como hacerlo... Si me llegara a rechazar yo... No. No quiero escuchar eso de el, por esa razón ¿Que debería hacer? Tenía tantas preguntas... Tantas dudas... ¡Como parar este amor!

Cada minuto que pasaba me daba mas ganas de saltar en sus brazos y decirle todo lo que siento, debía tener la suficiente fuerza como para poder separarme de el. Tenemos toda la semana ¡¿Como voy a poder retenerme si voy a estar una semana entera con Yuu?! En solo pensar eso ya me daban esas ganas de golpear hasta medio matar a ese doctor...

-¡Bueno ya basta Idiota! Qu-Que esto y-ya se hace embarazoso...- Empuje a Yuu un poco y me seque las lágrimas del rostro.

-O-Oh bueno, de todos modos...Me alegra que estés mejor Shinoa- Me dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

No pude evitar clavar la vista en aquellos hermosos ojos y contemplar ese bello color Esmeralda que me gustan tanto. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad de verlo de cerca no podía evitar perderme en su mirada. Pero algo en el me llamó la atención, algo inusual que nunca tuvo en el rostro...

-A-Ah, esto... Espera ¿Que te sucedió ahí? ¡Estas sangrando!-desvíe la vista.

Vi que en la zona de la Sien tenia una herida abierta y que los nudillos le sangraban, de seguro por la fuerza con la que le golpeó en el rostro a Seishiro...

-Ah, eso... no es nada...- desvía su mirada de mi.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Como que nada, mira como estás!- No podía darle menor importancia a ello.

-P-Pero de todos modos déjalo, s-sólo me lavo y listo, no es para tanto...- Dijo Yuu intentando ir a lavarse.

Sujete su ropa-No. Esperame en aquel sofá, voy a traer un par de cosas para curarte ¿Si?-

-No puedo desobedecer cierto?-Me pregunta

-No, no puedes...-Le veo algo divertida.

-Hmm, como tu digas...-Responde resignado.

Me retiré al baño a buscar los elementos necesarios para curarlo. Al llegar abrí un botiquín, en el recogí unas gasas, desinfectante y vendas, siempre supe que en algún momento las necesitaría así que por esa razón tengo todos estos elementos. Ya al tener todo listo guarde el botiquín en su lugar y fui directo en donde Yuu me esperaba. Me senté a su lado y puse las cosas en una mesa que estaba al lado, saqué un poco de gasa y le apliqué una cantidad de desinfectante, no mucho.

-Yuu-san, primero te curaré las manos así que necesito que me las muestres- agarre la gasa con desinfectante lista para aplicársela.

-Oh, bien...-Me extendió primero su mano izquierda.

Miré detenidamente sus heridas. Yo siempre molestándolo y el lastimándose... abriéndose heridas por mi. No pensé que el pudiera llegar a tal extremo, aunque pensándolo bien estamos hablando de Yuu... El chico que es capaz de meter las manos al fuego por su familia.

-No tenias... Porque lastimarte así... Mira como han quedado tus manos...- Le dije mirando fijamente sus manos.

Al ver como quedó sus manos, se me quebraba el corazón. El no tenía porque seguir lastimándose ¿Que no se da cuenta que me duele verlo así? Ya tuvo bastante con lo que sucedió en Sanguinem. Sosteniendo su mano izquierda, fui desinfectando su herida en la que Yuu respondía con pequeños gemidos de dolor. El sólo contacto con su piel me hacía estremecer haciendo que se me complicara concentrarme. Terminé con la izquierda e hice lo mismo con la derecha, quedó desinfectada, y vende sus manos en la parte de los nudillos. Cuando quise levantarme volví a mirar aquellos ojos, no pude moverme, quería seguir apreciandolos. Con el paso de los segundos la situación se hacía más incómoda. Al darme cuenta vi que Yuu también me miraba de la misma manera que yo a él.

Estaba consiente de lo que estaba sucediendo pero no podía moverme, por más que lo intentaba algo no me dejaba hacerlo, cuando pude lograr moverme, Yuu hizo que yo quedará debajo de el, intente safarme pero susurro mi nombre con un tono dulce que no pude ignorar.

-Shinoa...- sostuvo una de mis manos.

-E-Es-pera Yuu-san... estas... estas muy... cerca...- Dije mientras me hundía en el sofá intentando evitar estar pegada a él.

Su mirada ahora era distinta al de todos los días, era una que nunca mostraba a nadie, al subir la vista, sus ojos eran penetrantes y por alguna razón está vez eran oscuros como la misma noche, una mirada peligrosa y posesiva como la de un lobo acechando a su presa. No me causaba miedo, se que el nunca me haría daño, pero me intrigaba, quería saber que más iba a hacer, quiero poder estar más cerca suyo, no quiero separarme de el. Rodee mis brazos en el, me ruboricé ante aquel acto. Por un impulso me acerqué a su oído. Quiero contarle mis sentimientos, eso era lo que me decía el corazón, pero en el momento que me di cuenta me dejé llevar...

-Yuu-San... y-yo quiero... estar...- Decía tartamudeando.

 _ **Tock**_ _**Tock**_ _**Tock...**_ (tokan la puerta :v)

-¡¿E-Ehh?! Ah!.. yo no, esto!...- Yuu se cayó del sofá y yo me levanté.

 _ **~Pensamientos Shinoa~**_

 _¿Que me sucedió? ¿P-Porque no pude detenerme? Esto no está bien... ¡No puedo seguir así! Sólo paso un momento que estuvimos sólos y ya estábamos por esto?! Ufff, por lo menos me salvó el que tocó la puerta de cometer un error..._

 _ **~Fin pensamientos~**_

\- ¿Hola? Shinoa estás allí?- era Mitsuba.

Rápidamente nos levantamos de como estábamos, Yuu se volvió a sentar en el sofá y yo fui a abrir la puerta. Al abrir estaban Yoichi, Mitsuba y Kimizuki, los hice pasar y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-Shinoa ¿Acaso pensabas irte del hospital y no decirnos nada?- Reclamaba Mitsuba.

-Fuimos a visitarte y dijeron que ya te dieron de alta- Agregó Kimizuki.

-¿Ah? S-Si, me olvidé de eso hehehe...- Dije yo.

-Pues que no se te olvide para la próxima- Dijo Kimizuki.

-V-Vamos chicos, no tienen porque ser así ¿si?- Dijo Yoichi.

-Ya están aquí, pueden ver que Shinoa está mejor, así que dejen de quejarse, además tu tienes reposo- Dijo Yuu uniéndose a la conversación.

-Heee tienes razón pero lo haré luego, ahora no tengo ganas- dije algo indiferente.

-¡¿Ha?! Piensas desobedecer las órdenes de doctor?- Dijo Yuu.

-Pero ahora estoy mejor Yuu-San, no te preocupes, sólo un rato más, después descanso...- Dije respondiendo.

-Hmm creo que sólo un rato no te hará daño...- Yuu parecía preocupado.

-Sólo vinimos a ver como estabas, no será mucho tiempo..- Dijo Kimizuki.

Al terminar, Mitsuba y los demás pasamos el rato charlando sobre las misiones y que haremos cuando todo termine. Como Yuu estaba vendado Yoichi los vio y tuvimos que contarles la historia. A las 23:00 Pm se fueron a sus cuartos y volví a estar sola con Yuu, pero no pasó nada. Cocine la cena y después de eso nos iríamos a dormir. Yuu necesitaba algún lugar donde dormir y como hay un segundo cuarto desocupado, allí se quedará en el tiempo que yo me recupere. Ya en la cama, antes de dormirme, pensé en lo sola que estaba cuando Mahiru murió, pero ahora tengo a alguien a quien aprecio mucho, ya no estoy sola porque ahora los tengo a ellos, a mi familia, no a los Hiiragi, sino a mi escuadrón, a Yuu quien estuvo para mi cuando más lo necesitaba, de la persona de quien me enamoré.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso** : _este capítulo es lo que sucedió a la noche siguiente._

 _Narra Yuu_

A la noche, en la hora de la cena, ella realmente me sorprendió, creí que ella no sabía cocinar pero al parecer si. Bueno, solo sabe hacer Estofado de Res ¿Eso cuenta? Lo importante ahora es que... ¡Estuvo delicioso! Nunca antes había comido algo tan esquisito como esto, me gustaría volver a probar su comida. Pero en verdad, en el momento que propuso hacer la cena creí que quemaría toda la comida y en aquel momento Shinoa había visto que yo estaba preocupado porque la ultima vez no le fue bien que digamos.

-¡N-no me mires así, no voy a quemar nada!...- Dijo Shinoa.

Fue lo que me dijo, me sonroje cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando y solo había volteado a un lado.

-No es que lo quemes todo, solo es... Que la ultima vez no te fue muy bien con eso y... no quiero que te pase nada, s-solo eso ¡Y n-no me veas así, no es como si estuviera diciendo algo raro!-Dije yo.

-Yu-uuu-san! B-Baka!... _P-Podrías dejar de hacerlo? Me haces sentir como una tonta cada vez que me dices eso..._ \- entre balbuceos.

En esas palabras no logré escuchar todo lo que me dijo porque comenzó a balbucear pero juro que ella me dijo " _Baka_ ". Después de la cena le pregunté si tenía alguna toalla para prestarme, quería tomar un baño, estaba sucio.

Desde que Shinoa estuvo enferma no volví a mi casa, ni siquiera para bañarme. Si, lo sé, pero nunca lo había hecho, solo lo hice porque no quería dejarla sola, no lo tuve en cuenta, aunque ya sabía que ella no podía dejar el Hospital.

Fue a su habitación, al volver trajo consigo unas toallas blancas, son muy suaves y tienen un buen aroma.

-Ten estas, ya no las uso y puedes usar lo que necesites del baño-Tendiéndome las toallas.

-Gracias, pero deberías de volver a tu cama, no te ves bien, podrías recaer y eso es lo que menos quiero-Le dije con tono suplicante.

-Y-Ya lo sé tonto, no necesitas decírmelo...-

Las tomé y entré al baño. Todo estaba tan limpio, y eso que todavía no lo usó ¿Habrá limpiado mientras fue a buscar las vendas? Dejé las toallas sobre un pequeño estante al lado de la ducha, fui desvistiéndome hasta quedar sin ropa y me metí en la ducha. Usé el Shampoo que estaba al lado de la toalla y comencé a frotarlo en mi pelo, después de terminar con el Shampoo continúe con el enjuague. Mientras lo hacia se me venia a la mente vagos recuerdos que tenía en mi infancia, recuerdos que por alguna razón olvidé.

Estando debajo de la ducha, dejé que el agua cayera sobre mi rostro cerrando los ojos y dejándome llevar por la sensación fresca del baño. Sonreí irónicamente al recordar a mis padres, los mismos padres que me maltrataban y que quisieron matarme.

Lo que recuerdo de ellos es que siempre me dejaban en una guardería, pero no recuerdo el nombre de ese lugar. Habían veces en que luego de volver de ese lugar me sentía completamente agotado y en las noches sufría de intensos dolores de cabeza.

En esas noches, hasta ahora, tenía sueños que fueron como recuerdos, sueños en los que yo aparecía siempre en la edad de 8 años, corriendo y riendo pero no estaba solo, siempre había una niña delante mio que me sonreía, que reía conmigo. Pero no todos eran iguales, iban cambiando y siempre con la misma niña sonriendome.

Por ejemplo en algún tipo de Escuela o en una mansión. Pero esto no era todo. Habían momentos en los que antes de que despertara yo estaba atado en algún tipo de lugar cerrado y aquella niña aparecía de igual manera en una especie de cuarto de pruebas separada a la que yo estaba. En aquel entonces, veía como ella gritaba de dolor y yo perdía el conocimiento. Pero lo que nunca puedo olvidar son sus llantos y suplicas en medio de esa tortura.

 _Yu-uu-san... Ayuda-me... Por favor...D-Duele mucho..._

Siempre me despertaba gritando, llorando, sobresaltado y con la respiración entrecortada. En eso siempre llegaba Guren a tranquilizarme. Hasta ahora no tengo idea del porque de esas pesadillas, según recuerdo no tengo mucha memoria de esa edad.

 _Narra Shinoa_

Después de darle una toalla a Yuu, volvería a mi habitación como el me lo había sugerido. A decir verdad me sentía mareada.

En el camino usé como soporte a los muebles para no caer, si caía solo lo estaría molestando y lo que menos quiero es ser un estorbo para él.

Con cada paso que daba mi visión se nublaba y se hacía borrosa, mis piernas me estaban traicionando caminando con pasos torpes, estire mi brazo derecho para alcanzar a sostenerme de algo pero mi pié izquierdo tropezó con el soporte (el pié) del mueble.

Como si mi vista fallara, todo mi alrededor se volvió oscuro y con la misma oscuridad perdía el conocimiento. Caí al suelo llevándome por delante los jarrones y adornos de vidrio rompiéndose, provocando un fuerte ruido para quien estuviera cerca.

Todo estaba oscuro, la oscuridad devuelta llegó a mi, intenté gritar pero no podía, toda la fuerza que enfocaba para poder levantarme desaparecía, me desespere, entré en pánico. No de nuevo, yo le temía, era ridículo pero... Le temía a la oscuridad, temía temia a estar sola.

En medio de toda esa desesperación recordé que no todo era como lo estaba viendo, no era todo oscuro porque ahí estaba él.

 _Yuu...san..._

Fue lo único que alcancé a susurrar antes de caer en un profundo sueño...

 _ **~FlashBack~**_

Era un día como todos, no de esos días normales para cualquiera, sino esos días de los que desearías desaparecer. Mi familia como siempre me trataban mal, incluso mis hermanastros y mi padre, todo eran peleas y maltratos, los únicos que me apoyaban era mi hermana Mahiru y Shinya, pero aún así me dolía todo eso.

Estaban todo el tiempo diciendo lo inútil que era. Yo estaba harta de todo. Quería huir. Mi padre, Tenri Hiiragi, de un día al otro, decidió mandarme a una de esas Guarderías en las que pasaría la mayoría del tiempo. Mi hermana se oponía a que yo dejara la Mansión Hiiragi.

-¡Padre, no puedes seguir haciéndole eso a Shinoa! ¡Ella es mi hermana!-Mahiru estaba discutiendo con mi padre.

-¡Claro que puedo! ¡Seguiré con esto y se acabó!- Decía a gritos mi padre.

-¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sabes lo que le puede suceder! ¡Ella podría!...-Mahiru detuvo sus palabras con una voz ahogadora en medio del llanto.

-¡NO TE METAS MAHIRU! ¡TERMINARÉ CON ESTO!-Dijo Tenri llendose de la escena.

-¡No, p-por favor... N-No lo hagas! ¡E-E-Ella es la única hermana...que tengo!-Decía Mahiru llorando.

Ya no lo soportaba, ya no podía con esta escena. Mi padre discutiendo por culpa mía y Mahiru defendiéndome, por desgracia se puede oír todo desde mi habitación. Me dolía, me carcomía el dolor que sentía. Cada vez que sucede me siento en un rincón de mi habitación abrazándome a mí misma en busca de consuelo, ocultándola, llorando y maldiciendo haber nacido ¿Para qué nací si no me quieren con ellos?

Cada vez que sucedían los maltratos venía a desahogarme en mi habitación. Ese era el único lugar en el que podía estar tranquila, la soledad era la única cosa que me consolaba en esos momentos. Me quedaba dormida de tanto llorar.

No entendía la desición repentina de mi padre al querer llevarme a esa Guardería y menos entendía el porqué del llanto de mi hermana, no entendía de que trataban sus charlas, no entendía nada.

Al día siguiente, como había escuchado la noche anterior, me llevarían a esa Guardería, supuestamente estaría allí hasta las tardes pero eso cambió, ahora ese sería como mi segundo hogar, no me permitirían volver a casa. Mahiru estaba en la salida para despedirse de mi.

-¿Hermana? Viniste a despedirte?-Pregunté a Mahiru.

Allí no estaba Tenri, él no había ido para despedirse, siempre decía que tenía mucho trabajo pero nunca supe de que trabajaba.

-Shinoa, s-solo escucha lo que tengo que decirte!-Miró en dirección del auto mirando al chofer-No dejes que te hagan nada, si llegan a querer hacerte daño, por favor, no lo permitas, intenta el menor daño posible!-

-Hermana porqué me dices eso? Solo es una guardería... Estaré bien, no tienes porqué llorar por mí.-Sequé las pocas lágrimas que ella tenía.

-Shinoa..-Mahiru se acercó y me abrazo- Se fuerte Shinoa... No permitas que te hagan salir de control-

-¿Eh? No entiendo lo que dices, no entendí nada...- Decía algo confusa.

-Esta bien, es normal que no entiendas nada-Hizo una pausa- pero pronto lo harás, cuando ese día llegue entenderás porqué lo digo.

-Te voy a extrañar hermana-

-Y yo a ti- se acerca a mi oído disimuladamente para que el chofer no lo viera-No tienes porque sufrir, después de todo no somos iguales a ellos. Considerate especial.

Con eso besó mi frente y me despedí de ella, entre al auto y me vio partir desde la Mansión. El viaje no era para nada corto, en el transcurso del camino intenté pensar en las cosas que dijo Mahiru, por más que lo analizara no podía entender nada, de tantas veces que pensaba en ello, me dormí en el auto.

Desperté cuando el conductor me dio un leve aviso para salir del auto, me levanté adormilada y él cerró la puerta detrás mío. Me llevó en dirección a esa Guardería, en la puerta había una señora que me hizo entrar. Miré al conductor y el entró a aquel lugar en el que me quedaría.

La chica de la guardería me recibió adentro y pasé de largo a observar el lugar. Antes de que el chofer se fuera, le dijo algo que no logré escuchar. Me quedé en la entrada, la chica me guió a un tipo de habitación el cual sería mi cuarto, voltee a mirar la cama y ahí estaban unas maletas que suponía que eran mis ropas.

-Niña ¿Tu nombre es Shinoa?-Preguntaba la señora.

-Si, Shinoa Hiiragi, m-mucho gusto señora-Le respondí algo insegura.

-Bien Shinoa, ven, hay alguien a quien quiero presentar. Te caerá muy bien, es un buen chico.-Me dijo ella

Ella tomó mi mano y me llevó en un cuarto que estaba al lado de la mía, estando enfrente de la habitación, abrió la puerta encontrándonos a un niño que estaba sentado en una silla, sobre la mesa estaba dibujando sobre un papel y se volvió en mi dirección a ver de quién se trataba.

-Yuu-chan mira, es la nueva niña que se quedará aquí, sé bueno con ella.-dijo ella haciéndome pasar al cuarto de aquel chico.

-Ah! ¿Tu eres la nueva? ¡Yo soy Yūichiro Hyakuya! ¿Y tú?- Me preguntó el niño de ojos verdes tendiéndome la mano con alegría.

-Y-Yo? Ahhmm... Me llamo Shinoa Hiiragi-Le dije algo sorprendida.

-¡Mucho gusto Shinoa! ¡Espero que nos llevemos bien!-Me decía con una sonrisa.

-Si, llevemosnos bien!-Le respondí devolviéndole el gesto.

Luego de eso me invitó a su cuarto a dibujar y nos quedamos hasta tarde jugando. Me despedí de el y fui a mi cuarto para acostarme a dormir pero no pude.

No podía dormir en un lugar que no fuera mi casa, Mahiru siempre me ayudaba a dormir y ahora no estaba con ella. Me acurruqué en la cama y en silencio abrazandome a mi misma comencé a llorar. Pensé en todo lo que me sucedía. El maltrato de parte de ellos, mi hermanastros llamándome monstruo y yo... Sin poder hacer otra cosa, lloraba en un rincón del que nadie podía molestarme, después de todo, a nadie le importó. Me incorporé aún más al sentir ese característico dolor en el pecho. De verdad duele sentirse así. De repente alguien tocó la puerta y escuché que me estaban llamando.

-Shinoa ¿Estas bien?-Decía la voz detrás de la puerta.

La voz que escuchaba era aquel chico que acabé de conocer, era Yuu-san. Sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro le contesté haciendo que mi voz sonará lo menos rota posible.

-¿Shinoa te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar al no escuchar respuesta.

-S-Si, no te preocupes, todo está bien...-Le decía aún con unas pocas lágrimas en el rostro.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Preguntó el chico.

Ahora era el momento en el que no quería ver a nadie, quería estar sola. Me llamó la atención que él viniera a ver cómo estaba, nunca a nadie le importó pero de algún modo el era distinto, no era igual a los demás.

-S-Solo dejame... Quiero estar sola, por favor...-Le dije aguantando el llanto.

-No puedo dejarte sola, estás llorando... Puedes confiar en mí... No se lo diré a nadie...-Me dijo suplicante.

Confiar era la menos que yo podía hacer. Ya no confiaba en nadie, todos sólo querían molestarme ¿Porque debería confiar en él? Es igual a los demás...  
Del otro lado escuché como se recostaba sobre la puerta.

-No me moveré de aquí...-Decia el niño detras de la puerta.

-P-Porfavor... S-Solo vete...-Dije reteniendo el llanto.

-No lo hare, porque desde hoy seremos una familia.

-P-Pero no tenemos ya una f-familia?

-Tendremos otra! ¡Una propia! Una familia de verdad...Porque yo... No tengo una familia que me quiera con ellos...

-...-

No eran tan distintos despues de todo, tenían el mismo problema, ella se sentía sola pero despues de eso, al llegar aquí, al conocerlo... Todo cambió.

No sabía porque sentía aquello pero eso le provocaba una explosión de sentimientos. Felicidad, alegría... Todos esos sentimientos no le desagradaban, le dio mucha felicidad haber escuchado eso, nunca nadie se lo había dicho. Seguía llorando pero... Esta vez no de tristeza. Ella estaba feliz, feliz de que alguien se lo dijera.

Se tapó la boca con presión para no dejar salir ningún llanto, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas sin cesar mientras sentía un gran calor agradable en el pecho.

Cuando pudo tranquilizarse un poco, se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta cayendo el niño al suelo por haber estado recostado sobre la puerta. A pesar de haber pasado por todo, ella le recibió con una cálida sonrisa con unas pocas lágrimas en el rostro, el de orbes verdes se sonrojaba al mirarla pero eso no impidió que le devolviera el gesto. Después de todo, la de cabellos violáceos, por primera vez, hizo una sonrisa verdadera, sin máscaras, una que desde que nació nunca pudo sacar hasta que este chico logró algo que ella misma creía imposible.

 _ **~Fin FlashBack~**_

Todo se había nublado a mi alrededor, sentía como si mis pensamientos estaban inmersos en las nubes, lo único que podía sentir eran sonidos, no distinguía si eran gritos o incluso llantos pero lo que si distinguí era que había una voz masculina.

 _¡Shinoa! ¡Shinoa!_

Decía aquella voz, gritando con desesperación. Todo lo veía tan oscuro... Hasta que logré ver una luz.. Y junto con ella unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Yu Y-Yuu-san? ¿Eres...Tú?-Dije a quién veía.

Inconscientemente intenté llevar mis manos a aquél rostro que solo pude visualizar.

-¡S-Shinoa! ¡¿q-que te sucedió!?-Me decía con desesperación.

-Yuu-san... V-Viniste por mí...-Le dije con voz pesada

-Idiota! ¡T-Te dije que volvieras a reposar! ¡No debías esforzarte!...- Decía Yuu

-Yu-uu-san... Yo no...-Intente decirle algo pero me interrumpió...

-¡¿Y si te pasaba algo?! ¡¿Q-Qué ha-haría yo... S-s-si te sucediera a-algo?!-Dijo triste.

-eh... No.. Yo.. Lo siento... No quería molestarte...-

-¿Molestarme? Tu nunca me molestarías...-Hizo una pausa-¿Shinoa?-

La última palabra que escuché claramente... " _Tu nunca me molestarías_ " Fue lo que oí antes de volver a caer nuevamente en aquella oscuridad, me desmayaba escuchando los gritos y viendo como se desvanecía aquel chico.

-¿Shinoa?..¡¿S-SHINOA?!- Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-L-Lo siento...Yuu...-Dije cayendo una lágrima por mi mejilla.

 _Narra Yuu_

Había terminado de bañarme y terminaba de vestirme hasta que escuché un leve sonido de jarrones rompiéndose que provenía de los pasillos, directamente pensé en quién podía ser y lo que podía haber sido. Salí rapidamente del baño y me encontré con Shinoa en el suelo. Me asusté al ver esa escena y corrí a acudirla.

-¡Shinoa! ¡Shinoa!- La movía levemente en brazos.

Intenté moverla pero no respondía. Si algo le sucedía, si ella llegara a... No. Sería mi culpa, por no haber estado con ella. Entré en pánico y explote en llanto en pensar la posibilidad de perderla, de perder a mi familia...

 _Yu Y-Yuu-san? ¿Eres...Tú?_

Mi corazón se alivió inmediatamente al es escuchar aquella voz tan familiar. Shinoa había reaccionando.

-¡S-Shinoa! ¡¿q-que te sucedió!?

-Yuu-san... V-Viniste por mí...-

-Idiota! ¡T-Te dije que volvieras a reposar! ¡No debías esforzarte!...- Decía mirandola a los ojos.

-Yu-uu-san... Yo no...-Intentó decir algo.

-¡¿Y si te pasaba algo?! ¡¿Q-Qué ha-haría yo... S-s-si te sucediera a-algo?!-Dije con tristeza.

-eh... No.. Yo.. Lo siento... No quería molestarte...-Shinoa desviaba la vista.

-¿Molestarme? Tu nunca me molestarías...-Hizo una pausa-¿Shinoa?-

Sentí como todo su cuerpo se relajaba, se estaba desmayando en mis brazos, intenté reanimarla para que siguiera despierta pero no funcionó.

-¿Shinoa?..¡¿S-SHINOA?!- Tenía los ojos llorosos.

-L-Lo siento...Yuu...-Escuché decir mientras le caía una lágrima por su mejilla.

Miré su rostro un momento, limpié de su rostro una lágrima que tenía en la mejilla. La cargué en brazos y fui en dirección a su habitación.

Al estar adentro moví a un lado la sábanas y la recosté tapandola con las sábanas que hice a un lado. Se había esforzado mucho, pero no tenía porque esforzarse tanto, está enferma y no piede exigirse tanto, debería de tomar un descanso y el se lo haría entender. No dejaría que por nada ella se levantara se la cama, a menos de que sea necesario.  
Se sentó en una silla que tenía un escritorio en frente, se recostó sobre el escritorio.

-Shinoa...-Dije adormilado.

Y pensando en ella, visualizando en su mente su rostro se quedó dormido, esperando a que se despertara, para poder volver a escuchar nuevamente su dulce voz...

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Holiss!**

 **Si, se que pasó tiempo desde el último que subí pero los examenes me tenían hasta el cuello, justo hace poco acabo de terminar con ellos y aquí está el capítulo, lo hice un poco más largo, espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Nos leemos en otra! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

***importante leer antes de comenzar***

 **Este será un capitulo largo por lo que habrá múltiples cambios de narrador pero el personaje principal de este capítulo será Yuu por lo que comenzaremos por donde terminamos el otro capítulo. Ahora si, pueden comenzar a leer ;)**

* * *

Al estar adentro moví a un lado la sábanas y la recosté tapandola con las sábanas que hice a un lado. Se había esforzado mucho, pero no tenía porque esforzarse tanto, está enferma y no puede exigirse tanto, debería de tomar un descanso y el se lo haría entender. No dejaría que por nada ella se levantara de la cama, a menos de que sea necesario.

Se sentó en una silla que tenía un escritorio en frente y se recostó sobre aquel mueble.

-Shinoa...-Dije adormilado.

Y pensando en ella, visualizando en su mente su rostro se quedó dormido, esperando a que se despertara, para poder volver a escuchar nuevamente su dulce voz...

[...]

Así, como todas las otras veces, cada vez que cierro mis ojos veo la misma escena. Veo la sonrisa de mis amigos, mis camaradas, de mi preciada familia...

 _Bueno, me alegro de ver que eres capaz de hacer amigos..._

Yo me encontraba en algún tipo de lugar como de la capitál de los Vampiros, a lo lejos, detras mío, escuché la voz de un niño que conocía bastante bien, volteé en esa dirección y no esperé ver a la única família que había existido para mí.

¡¿Eh?! ¿Porqué ustedes están aquí?

 _Ahora podemos dejar de preocuparnos._

¿M-Mika? ¿Chicos?...

 _Eres muy gentil para vivir solo por la venganza, Yuu-chan_.- me dedico a escuchar cada una de sus palabras- _Así que necesitas cuidar muy bien de tus nuevos amigos. Bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos._

¡Hey! ¿Q-Que quieres decir con eso? ¡Mika!... ¡O-Oigan, no vayan por ese camino!

Al ver como desaparecían llendo por aquel oscuro camino, intenté alcanzarlos pero no pude hacer nada, de nuevo...

¡E-Esperen!... ¡M-MIKA!

Grité con todas mis fuerzas sin conseguir su atención, cuando quize correr hacia ellos me encontré sobre un pequeño sillón que había en la habitación en la que me encontraba, nuevamente volví a soñar con mi familia. Analice mi alrededor y me di cuenta que sobre mí tenía unas sábanas.

Shinoa, de nuevo, se había levantado para dejarme sobre el sillón y cubrirme con las sábanas. Miré mi rostro por un espejo que había cerca, me desperté llorando de nuevo, soñando de nuevo lo mismo, soñando de nuevo con mi familia... Seque las pocas lágrimas que tenía con las mangas de mi ropa y me levanté, seguramente, cuando Shinoa despierte, estará con hambre, además, tengo que darle las medicinas que le había recetado el doctor.

Fui hacia la cocina y estando allí, abrí la heladera, pero unas pequeñas dudas comenzaron a invadirme ¿Que debería cocinarle? A decir verdad, no sabía que clase de comida podría gustarle. Pensé en hacer curry, una de mis comidas favoritas, pero no soy tan bueno cocinando curry, de vez en cuando, en mi infancia cuando aún estaba akane, veía como cocinaba el curry pero solo lo puse en práctica unas pocas veces.

El curry es delicioso así que por esta vez pondría todo mi empeño en cocinarlo bien. Encendí la cocina y saqué los ingredientes necesarios para prepararlo, corté las papas, preparé la salsa y entre otras cosas.

Los puse en una olla y esperé a que se terminara de cocinar. Su medicina era una pastilla que se disolvía al mezclar con un líquido, lo saqué de su pequeño sobre pero dudé, el doctor había dicho algo sobre no tener que darselo de una manera pero no lo recuerdo, creo que tenía que disolverlo en agua.

Lo que recuerdo es que dijo que en raras ocasiones podía tener " _efectos secundarios_ ", que para que no suceda debería tenerla controlada, si tenía calentura habría que bajarsela con algo que sea refrescante para ella pero que eso no garantizaba que se le bajara, dijo que el efecto de la medicina duraba solo 24 hs.

Esperé sentado en el sofá hasta que se terminó de cocinar la comida, puse el curry en un plato y sobre una bandeja lo coloqué junto el vaso con agua. Abrí la puerta de la habitación y la encontré despierta, semirecostada, parece que todavía no se había dado cuenta que entré en la habitación así que toqué la puerta para que me escuchara.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Volteó y me vio con una mirada confusa, pero cambió drásticamente al ver que estaba en la puerta, esperando su permiso para pasar.

-Oh, Yuu-san...- hizo una pausa y hizo una sonrisa irónica- hee ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa? Ya abriste la puerta y pasaste, así que ya no necesitas que te de permiso. Muy mal Yuu-san ¿y si estaba desnuda?

-E-E-Ehh.. O-ye, s-solo...-Pase y le di la bandeja con el curry-

-Eso es...?

-Es curry, como no sabía cual era la comida que más te gusta, te cocine algo que me gustara, y te traje tu medicina, esta puesta en el agua así que...-

-Mont Blanc...-Dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Que cosa?

-Dije, que mi comida favorita es el Mont Blanc...-Decía mientras agarraba el tenedor.

-¿Mont Blanc?

-Si, eso era lo que preparaba mi hermana, también lo que le gustaba a ella... Aunque solo es postre, me gusta Y...

-La echas de menos-Me senté en una esquina de su cama-Es lógico, es tu hermana, yo también estaría igual...

-Si, pero no se puede deshacer, ya ha pasado...

Probó un bocado del curry y se quedó en silencio por un tiempo, supuse que no le había gustado por su expresión.

-¿C-Como está?... S-sabes, no soy bueno en la cocina, el curry solo lo cocine dos veces ¡L-Lo haré de nuevo! Así que...!

Me había levantado abruptamente de la esquina de la cama para volver a cocinarlo pero Shinoa me detuvo sujetandome del brazo.

-¿Que te sucede? ¿Porqué te vas? Yo no dije que estaba mal. D-De hecho, para ser tu tercera vez está delicioso.

-¿Q-Qué? ¿Te gustó?... ¿No le ha faltado nada?

-Claro que sí, ten, Pruébalo tu mismo si dudas de tus " _Capacidades_ "-Se rio un poco mientras me extendía el tenedor con curry.

Me sonroje al darme cuenta que me estaba extendiendo el tenedor del que ella misma había usado, Shinoa se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y quiso retirar el tenedor pero lo sostuve, evitando que me lo quitara y probé un bocado de curry.

Ella no estaba mintiendo, por primera vez en todos mis intentos de hacer curry salió perfecto. La miré a los ojos, sus bellos ojos estaban mirandome, se volteó rápidamente a un costado, tartamudeaba tratando de no parecer incómoda, es muy tierna cuando hace eso.

No quise incomodarla más así que me levante para dejar que terminara de comer.

-eh, supongo que querrás que te deje comer tranquila, así que yo me-mejor me voy-Me levanté para abrir la puerta

-E-Eh.. Es...!

-¿Eh? ¿Que sucede?-Volteo hacia ella.

-P-Pod-drías... Quedarte? ¡E-E-Es que no quiero... Comer sola...-Decía cabizbaja.

-Oh, claro ¿Porqué no?

Después de acceder a quedarme con ella, a esperar a que terminara para luego llevarme la bandeja, estuvimos un rato en silencio. Me había quedado sentado en el sofá cerca de la cama y desde allí, intentaba disimular que no la veía hasta que ella vio que la miraba y yo volteé rapidamente a un costado, de su parte escuché una pequeña risita.

-Qué ¿Acaso te gusta verme comer o me acosas?

-¡Q-QU...! ¡N-No! ¡Yo no estaba viendote!- Dije, intenté hablarle mirandola a los ojos pero no podía, así que desviaba la vista de ella.

-Sii... Si lo haces Yuu-san~-Decia con tono travieso, como si hubiera hecho alguna jugarreta.

-¡Que no!

-Entonces dímelo de frente y desmiente que estabas mirandome-Se estaba riendo internamente mientras comía.

-Kgh!... ¡N-No lo haré...! Y-ya te dije... No te estaba mirando...

-Vamos! ¡Solo dimelo de frente! No te cuesta nada, si es que dices la verdad~

Pff... ¿Que no cuesta nada? ¡Claro que me cuesta! Y más si de verdad estaba... Mirandola. No podría mirarla de frente y negarlo, eso me delataría. Pero es muy insistente, no me dejaría en paz si no hago lo que dice.

Fui hasta la esquina de la cama y levanté la cabeza e intenté mirarla de frente, sus ojos brillaban, me ablandaban no pudiendo evitar verla tiernamente como un niño a un dulce.

Estaba totalmente perdido en su mirada, que podía hacer, esta chica me hacía perder la cordura de solo verla y más de ese hermoso color café... No sabría decir si se acercan al color rojizo o a un tono más claro. Es difícil explicar lo que me hace sentir dentro, es como algo cálido y sensaciones de cosquillas en el estómago.

Me acerqué mas a ella mirándola de frente, intenté no trabarme en cada palabra que decía.

-S-Shinoa, yo... De verdad, n-n-no te estaba mirando... Yo no...-

Ella no desvío su vista de mí, aunque se estaba notando bastante lo roja y nerviosa que estaba, no se volteó, siguió mirandome de la misma forma que yo. Dentro de mí, noté que un impulso hacía que comenzara a acercarme a ella, hasta que deje de moverme. La razón, me sorprendió ver a Shinoa mirandome de tal manera de como lo hacía ahora. No sabía si era ella o solo mi imaginación hasta que sentíamos nuestra cercanía, no nos tocamos pero nuestras respiraciones, lo sentíamos el uno al otro.

-¡E-E-EH! ¡E-Espera, t-t-todavía no te-rminé de comer!

-O-Oh, cierto...

-...Iré a preparar el baño!

-¿No que no habías terminado de comer?

-A-Agh! ¡N-No importa! ¡De todos m-modos ya estoy llena, voy al baño!

-No, tú no te mueves de aquí, lo haré yo, te aviso cuando ya está

-B-Bien...

Luego de convencerla, lleve la bandeja de comida en la cocina y fui a preparar el baño para Shinoa. Calente el agua de la bañera y volví a su habitación para llevarla en el baño.

La llevé y la dejé allí para que se duchara. Al cerrar la puerta escuché que Shinoa ya se estaba duchando, sin darme cuenta ya estaba pensando en ella... En la ducha. Me despabile un poco ¡Ese no era yo! Escuché que del otro lado Shinoa estaba llamandome, me había dicho que le trajera una toalla ¡Se me había olvidado! Lo dejé sobre la mesa de la cocina. Le respondí diciéndole que se lo traería enseguida y me dirigí hacia donde lo había olvidado.

Creí que lo encontraría allí pero no estaba, entonces ¿Donde está? Lo busqué por toda la cocina durante 5 minutos y resultó que estaba en el asiento de una silla de la mesa, lo recogí y fui en dirección al baño.

Toqué la puerta tres veces y no escuché respuesta de ella, solo escuchaba el agua correr en la ducha. Como ya había tocado al menos debía de haberlo escuchado, así que abrí la puerta y pasé sin mirar la cortina de la bañera, permanecí cabizbajo para no verla (aunque estaba la cortina)

-Shinoa, perdón, no encontraba la toalla pero aquí está, te lo dejo en la... ¡¿P-P-PERO Q-QUÉ...?!

[...]

 _Narra Shinoa_

Después de que Yuu se retiró del baño, me desvesti y entré en la ducha, me estaba sintiendo algo acalorada, antes de entrar por completo me acordé del moño, me lo quité y comencé a bañarme.

Me quedé debajo del agua por un rato largo, no se me estaba pasando, me estaba sintiendo algo... Rara. No podía ni siquiera concentrarme en mis propios pensamientos, movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro, pellizcarme, nada. Parecía como si estuviera en una borrachera, pero no había tomado alcohol.

Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a lo que yo queria hacer, me sentía inquieta, nerviosa, mi cuerpo impaciente, no sabía porqué, fue bastante curioso, no había tomado nada raro, tampoco sake.

Recosté mi cabeza contra la pared del baño, con cada minuto mi respiración se hacía pesada y me sentía más y más acalorada.

No me moví hasta que escuché a Yuu-san tocar la puerta, no le contesté, estaba demasiado ensimismada en calmarme que no había escuchado que había entrado.

Lo escuché hablar, vi que ya estaba dentro del baño con la toalla en la mano, mi cuerpo en ese entonces temblaba, sentí el impulso de saltar de la bañera e ir detrás de él ¡Y lo hice! Esperen, esperen.. Yo..¡¿P-PORQUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO?! ¡N-NISIQUIERA TENGO ROPA PUESTA!

Al ir hacia él, lo abracé fuertemente de la cintura sin soltarme de él, hice varios intentos de alcanzar su rostro pero terminé cayendo sobre él. Una de mis rodillas estaba rozando su intimidad a lo que Yuu respondió a un gemido ¿Qué? ¿Acaba de Gemir? Me exalte un poco al escuchar esa reacción de parte de él pero... Me comenzaba a ¿ _gustar_?

Yuu trataba de no verme desnuda y no tocarme pero lo cierto es que pude ver que no se podía resistir.

-¡Yu-uu-san~! ¡Vamos! Sé que quieres abrir los ojos, solo hazlo que solo puedes verme tú!

¿Qué cosas estaba diciendo? Estar así me sorprende hasta a mí, nunca creí poder decirle todo esto.

-S-S-Shinoa... Y-a basta... T-tu no quieres esto...

-Hee? ¿Acaso no ves lo que estoy haciendo? Oh, es verdad, no puedes porque tienes los ojos cerrados~

Pase una de mis manos sobre su abdomen y comencé a desabrochar su camisa. Siempre creí que Yuu no tendría un cuerpo algo " _atractivo_ ", pero al verlo sin camisa... Ya era otra cosa, su cuerpo no era lo que creía ver siempre, tiene un torso digamos... " _Muy_ " bien trabajado, solo verlo de tal manera me exaltaba, me daba curiosidad saber como se sentiría... Tocarlos directamente, así que con mi mano hice una caricia larga a todo su torso.

-S-Shinoa... P-Porfavor... Para...

-Nop, no lo haré. Como soy tu Lider tienes que obedecer mis ordenes, así que... ¿Porqué no abres los ojos?

Todo esto, todo lo que estoy haciendo está mal. Ni siquiera puedo contenerme, como si una sensación de ansiedad, necesidad, excitación que me provoca, sensaciones que no había sentido ante, estuvieran despertando.

El ver a Yuuichiro hacia que despertaran esas sensaciones, viendolo de una manera sin igual. Cada minuto que pasaba frente a él, variados pensamientos sobrevolaban en mi mente, pensamientos que hasta a mí misma me impresionaron. Más... Quería más de él. Es lo que me gritaba mi cuerpo, pero mi mente no, quería allar cualquier modo de detenerme.

[...]

 _Narra Yuu_

Me volteé a un lado y abrí mis ojos, ella hizo que volteara en su dirección para verla. Su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, todavía no la había visto sin ropa pero el saberlo lo hacía muy incómodo. La miré a los ojos y noté que me veía de una forma lujuriosa. Acaso... ¿Esto es un efecto secundario de su medicina? Llevó una de sus manos hacia el cierre de mi pantalón, fue bajandolo pero la detuve abruptamente, ella estaba ardiendo. Alcé mi rostro hacia el suyo y ella en ningún momento me había dejado de mirar, su respiración era pesada y eso se notaba, ahora, la mía también.

Ella posó sus dos manos a los lados de mis mejillas, sujetandome para no poder voltearme, podía ver sus labios, me tentaban.

Quiero besarla pero en el estado en que está... Quiero poder decirle todo lo que siento, decirle cuanto la amo, quiero que lo sepa, estar con ella, besarla, sentirla. Es algo que anhelo desde el día en que la conocí, desde que comencé a tener sentimientos por ella.

La amo y capaz esta sea la ultima oportunidad que tendré para decirselo. Shinoa seguía acercando sus labios hacia mí, dudé por un instante pero decidí en hacerlo.

La sujete de los hombros y en un rápido movimiento la dejé debajo mío, pegué todo mi cuerpo contra ella dejando una gran poca distancia entre nuestros rostros. Me miraba de manera confusa. A pesar de ser ella quién comenzó, estaba realmente nerviosa, no sabía para que dirección mirar. Intentaba hablar pero no le salían las palabras.

Comencé a bajar por su cuello, dando ligeras caricias y besos a los que ella respondía con pequeños gemidos. Pase mi mano izquierda sujetandola por la cintura y la otra la llevé detrás de su espalda. Ella tenía ambos brazos alrededor mío, abrazandome.

-Y-Yuu...

Fui subiendo cada vez más, mordí suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, respondió arqueandose, quedando más cerca. Ella era demasiado para mí, su aroma, me volvía loco, su suave piel hacía que se me erizara cada zona de mi piel.

Seguí hasta llegar a su mejilla y la miré de reojo, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos y yo de un rápido movimiento la besé.

Shinoa no reaccionó, se quedó totalmente perpleja, seguí besandola con besos dulces, suaves pero a un ritmo lento. Su simple sabor era tan... Excitante, al fín pude sentir sus dulces labios, esos labios tan suaves, cada minuto me hacía enloquecer queriendo probar más de ellos pero necesitaba volver a tomar aire. Me separé de sus labios para tomar aire y antes de volverla a besar, casi en un susurro le dije...

-S-Shinoa... Yo, s-siempre te amé...

-¿Q-Que?...

-Te amo, te amo más que nada Shinoa...

-¡E-EH! ¡A-Alto! ¡E-Esp...!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, nuevamente la bese. Cuando Shinoa reaccionó no esperé que ella intentara separarse.

-Y-Yuu... N-No.. D-Det...ente...

No me detuve, quise continuar acariciandola y besandola, demostrale que todo lo que estaba haciendo, diciéndole, no era ninguna mentira.

-¡Y-Ya! ¡S-S-Solo...!.. ¡S-SUELTAME!

 _ **Plaff**_ *cachetada XD*

Ella acaba de darme una... Cachetada... ¿Porqué lo hizo? Estaba confuso, ella desde un principio había insistido ¿Que la hizo cambiar de opinión? Con una mano toqué mi mejilla, al tocarme en la zona donde recibí la cachetada, sentí que estaba caliente por el golpe.

-Shinoa... Porqué... Lo hiciste...

-N-No... Yo, lo siento... Es solo que... Necesito tiempo...

-P-Pero Shinoa yo..!

-¡S-Solo..! Dejame...

Antes de irse levantó la toalla que había traido y se envolvió con ella. Salió del baño corriendo.

Realmente, no entiendo que hice mal. Si la lastime, si fui muy brusco con ella, le pediría disculpas, nunca quise que se sintiera mal.

 _Narra Shinoa_

Sin mirar hacia atrás, al salir del baño, abrí la puerta de mi habitación y entré en ella, cerré rapidamente la puerta. Todo lo que sucedió allí, me sorprendió, nunca creí que haría todas aquellas... cosas, me sonrojé fuertemente apoyándome en la puerta hasta caer sentada al suelo.

Me puse a pensar sobre lo ocurrido hasta que unas simples palabras invadieron mi mente como una brisa.

 _"Yo siempre te amé"_

Yuu acababa de confesarse, dijo... Que está enamorado de mí. Lo cierto es que yo también lo amo. Quiero poder corresponderle, amarlo pero... No puedo, simplemente no tengo derecho a amarlo, el merece a alguien mejor, alguien más normal, prefiero que el sea felíz con alguien más, solo lo haría sufrir y traerle problemas, no me gustaría que la historia se volviera a repetir, sería demasiado para mí, no soportaría perder a la persona que más amo, a la única persona que logró que mi corazón volviera a latir por alguien, que pudiera saber qué se siente amar.

Que irónico, ni siquiera pude cumplir mi promesa con Mahiru. La causa de la muerte de mi hermana fue a causa del gran amor que ella tenía por Guren, la falta de poder para proteger a quien ella amaba la llevó a crear los armamentos demoníacos, pero tuvo que dar su vida a cambio. Desde su muerte, prometí no enamorarme, Guren sufrió por ella y si la historia se volviera a repetir, Yuu sufriría por mí o yo por él y eso no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Hice un intento de levantarme pero aquél efecto aún me atormentaba, pero sobretodo, todavía podía sentir el calor, sus reconfortantes caricias y el dulce aroma de Yuu. El sólo pensar en el hacía que volvieran a aparecer esas sensaciones que me hacían perder la cabeza por él.

Todo lo que estabamos haciendo en el baño solo significaba una cosa.

" _Estabamos cerca, bastante cerca de haberlo hecho_ "

Me eché sobre la cama y aún repitiendo esas palabras en mi cabeza agarré una almohada y me abracé a ella. No era un sueño, en verdad estaba pasando. Como verlo a la cara después de lo currido, no, imposible ¡No podría verlo ni en pintura!

Descansar era todo lo que quería o sino era dejarse llevar de nuevo por " _eso_ ".

A la mañana siguiente me sentía mejor, con los animos bajos y con desgana, me levanté de la cama y con inseguridad abrí la puerta, si me encontraba con Yuu no sabría que decirle, capaz ni siquiera le diría nada, pero no por el se quedaría sin desayunar.

Al abrir la puerta por completo se encontró con una sorpresa que no se esperaba, él le había dejado el desayuno en la puerta, lo levantó y se lo llevo al cuarto volviendo a cerrar la puerta detrás suyo. Cuando se sentó en una silla para comerlo, encontró una carta al lado de ella, la agarró y al abrirlo encontró solo unas pequeñas palabras.

" _Lo siento mucho, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal. Perdóname, pero de verdad te amo. Espero disfrutes el desayuno_."

Realmente se estaba disculpando. Vaya, este chico siempre logra hacerme sentir todo tipo de sentimientos con unas simples palabras, derretirla con las palabras sería lo indicado.

Me terminé la comida que me había dejado Yuu con una gran sonrisa, y sin olvidarnos de un tierno y pequeño rubor en cada lado de las mejillas. Esas cosas que hacía por mí me alagaban y en algunos casos como este, como una mujer especial y esos eran uno de los grandes detalles de él ¿Como odiarlo después de todo?

 _Narra Mitsuba_

Era aún de mañana cuando desperté, miré el despertador y eran las 04:30 Am, no podia dormir luego de pensar que podria pasar algo entre ellos. Decidi levantarme , ya que no podía volver a dormir por más que lo intentara. Abrí la puerta del balcón y me asomé. Una ráfaga de viento golpeaba mi rostro, me centré en el horizonte, sin duda alguna la vista era hermosa y más ahora que el sol comienza a salir. Esa vista me hacia sentir inmensamente triste, al darme cuenta, lágrimas brotaban sin cesar cayendo por mis mejillas. Estaba más confusa ¿Porque estoy llorando? Solo sé, que al ver que tan cerca estan, me hace sentir mal.

 **3 horas después**

Como es de costumbre siempre tengo que estar lista, unos minutos antes, para llegar temprano a las actividades y entrenamientos del Ejército Imperial que son a las 7:30. Yo todos los dias llegaba temprano pero hoy llegué después que Yoichi y Kimizuki. Yuu no estaba porque el tiene que quedarse a cuidarla.

Como Shinoa no estaba en condiciones de asistir a las actividades, nuestro Escuadrón estaba incompleto y se nos relevó de las misiones. Mientras ella siguiera su recuperación, entrenaríamos para seguir en forma y no perder condición. Tenía que seguir entrenando más, no puedo dejar que vuelva a suceder de nuevo lo mismo de hace tres años atras.

-¡Yoichi! ¡no solo mires al frente, también cuida tu espalda!¡En el campo de batalla, el enemigo puede atacarte por detras!-Le reclamé al mismo tiempo que lo atacaba hacia atras.

-Ah! ¡B-Bien, trabajaré en ello!- Dijo él algo nervioso.

-Hey, yo también estoy aquí ¿Lo olvidaste?-Kimizuki deteniendo mi ataque.

-Tsk...¡Tenjiryû!-Dije haciendo que se manifestara, empujando a Kimizuki.

-¿Que demonios hacen aquí? ¿Acaso su escuadrón no está incompleto?- Dijo Guren acercándose a nosotros.

-¡¿Teniente Coronel?! E-Estamos entrenando...-Dije

-Si, eso lo veo bien ¡Pero ustedes están relevados!-

-¡¿T-También de los entrenamientos?!-Dije yo

-No, pero deberían tomarse un descanzo de vez en cuando. Aprovechen ahora porque cuando regrese Shinoa no los dejaré en paz ni un solo segundo.-Dijo Guren

-¡Las ordenes solo eran en las misiones, no en los entrenamientos!- Dijo kimizuki

-Entonces la nueva orden es la siguiente..."¡Tomense un descanso mocosos, ahora están relevados de toda actividad del Ejército Imperial!"-

Con eso dicho Guren continuó su camino y nosotros dimos por terminado el entrenamiento hasta nuevo aviso. Esperé a que se fuera y despues me retiré. Fui a mi departamento, definitivamente, ya que tengo el día libre, me tomaré sólo por esta vez un descanso. A decir verdad me sentía algo agotada, desde que me asignaron al Escuadrón Shinoa no recuerdo nunca haber tomado un descanso, todo este tiempo estuve entrenando para que no volviera a causarles los mismos problemas al equipo.

Desde lo sucedido hace tres años yo no había vuelto a estar en un escuadrón. Digamos que yo era igual de testaruda que Yuu.

 ** _~ FlashBack ~_**

Todas las mañanas, como es de costumbre en el Ejército, nos despertabamos a las 7 de la mañana para los entrenamientos. Como yo acababa de recibir mi equipamiento Demoníaco, tenía que aprender a usarla a la perfección, no podía equivocarme. Sin dudar me juré a mi misma que aprendería a usar a Tenjiryû, mi armamento demoníaco.

Solo me interesaba cumplir con mi deber mientras que mis amigos estén bien. Siempre antes de comenzar me relajo e intento tranquilizarme, es lo que siempre hago para poder enfocarme en los ataques.

-Ah! Pero que!...-Me exalte.

Alguien me empujo a mis espaldas, como siempre esperé a que fuera alguien tan tonto y descuidado. Y si, resultó ser Shirô, el más molesto del grupo.

-¡Shirô! ¡Que te dije de hacerme eso! Es molesto...-

-Jajaja perdón, me tenté! Estabas tan concentrada que quería darte un empujón- Explotaba en caracajadas.

-¡Shirô, ya basta idiota!-Me enojé e intente alcanzarlo para golpearlo.

-Perdón, solo era broma!-retenia risas.

-¡¿Y porqué sigues riendo?!- mientras seguía intentado atraparlo.

-oigan ¿Que creen que hacen? Bajen la voz, los demas escuadrones escuchan todo-Dijo alguien.

Era el jefe de nuestro Escuadrón, se apareció detrás nuestro.

-Jefe? ¿Que hace aquí?-Pregunté.

-Es obvio por lo que estoy aquí. Vine a traerles la nueva misión. Mitsuba, creo que ya estás lista ¿Crees que puedas asistir a la misión?-Me preguntó el lider de escuadrón deteniendo a Shirô.

-¡Ah! S-Si, c-claro que podré!- Dije entusiasmada.

-Bien! ¡Otra misión más! ¡Te demostraré lo genial que soy!-Decía Shirô.

-Entonces prepárense, la misión empezará ahora. Nos veremos en las entradas de las murallas de Shibuya. Pero Mitsuba, tienes que respetar la formación.-Decía el lider llendose del lugar.

-Prometo no decepcionarlo! ¡Haré lo mejor!-

-Eso espero, no será que pongas en peligro la vida de tus camaradas...-Decia volteando una vez más y volviendo a irse.

-P-Pero!...-Cuando quise reclamarle ya se había ido.

Cuando todo el escuadrón llegó a las murallas de Shibuya dieron comienzo a la misión.

La misión consistía en matar a todos los Jinetes que se acercaran a la muralla, si ellos lograban destruirlas, tendrían que reconstruir un trabajo que tardó mucho tiempo en terminarse.

No parecía ser difícil, solo tenía que matar a los que se acercaran. Lo único que hacían eran corre r de frente hacia nosotros pero uno de ellos cambió de táctica apareciendo detras de nosotros.

Aquél Jinete nos tomó de sorpresa, no esperabamos que cambiara de movimiento. El lider del escuadrón ordenó que no rompamos la formación.

 _¡Permanezcan en sus formaciones!_

En un ataque desprevenido Shirô fue atacado por uno de los Jinetes por la espalda mientras el acababa con otro jinete. Voltee a ver de donde provenía aquellos gritos y al mirar que Shirô estaba al borde de la muerte, fui en su ayuda. El lider gritaba en intentos de detenerme pero no me detuve.

 _¡No! ¡Mitsuba! ¡No rompas la formación!_

 _¡Si no lo ayudo, morirá! ¡No voy a dejar que eso suceda!_

Ataque directamente en dirección hacia el Jinete cortando el brazo izquierdo con el que Shirô había sido atrapado. Logré liberarlo pero inesperadamente el Jinete regenero el otro brazo a gran velocidad que anteriormente Shirô había cortado minutos antes.

 _N-No... No puede ser..._

El Jinete utilizó su brazo derecho recién regenerado para atacarme pero algo detuvo su ataque hacia mi... Nuestro Líder saltó empujandome siendo él atrapado por aquel demonio.

 _M-Mitsuba... Huye..._

Vi como mi propio Líder era devorado y descuartizado por el Jinete que lo atacó.

Sacrificó su vida por salvar la mía, el no hubiera tenido que sacrificarse si yo no rompía la formación...

Con cada segundo que pasaba, llegaban más y más Jinetes, todo el escuadrón intentamos huir pero todos, menos yo, creían que no había escapatoria.

 _¡Mitsuba! ¡Sigue corriendo y no mires atrás!_

Dijeron todos pero al darme cuenta, en medio camino, de la ausencia de mis camaradas vi que Shirô y el resto morían por culpa de los Jinetes. Shirô en ese entonces, fue atravesado por el jinete.

 _¡SHIRÔ!_

Fui corriendo en su dirección pero ya era demasiado tarde. Fue atravesado por uno de ellos, aunque escuchaba que me decia que escapara, no lo hice, ese fue mi error, tenía que salvarlo aún si significa mi muerte.

Con lágrimas cayendo sobre mis mejillas, descuartizaba a los jinetes que intervenían llegar a él. Cuando finalmente lo alcance más jinetes llegaban, era un total infierno, no paraban de llegar, era como si ellos anticiparan nuestra llegada.

 _¿M-Mitsuba? ¿Eres t-tu?_

 _S-Si! S-s-soy yo, solo espera un momento! T-Te s-acaré de allí!- Decía en intentos fallidos de retener el llanto._

Shirô guardó silencio un momento y escuché como respiró ondo para luego llamar mi atención.

 _L-Lo siento Mit-s-suba...P-P-perdoname..._

 _Q-Qué?! N-No hay nada que perdonar.._

 _P-Por c-culpa mía su-cedió todo e-esto...!_

 _E-Está bien! S-Si es por lo de antes! N-No importa, s-saldremos d-de aq-aquí, ya lo verás! Vo-volveremos a e-estar to-todos juntos!..._ -Ardía en lágrimas, sin poder retener el dolor.

 _N-NO! E-E-ESCUCHA PO-POR FAVOR! ¡P-Perdóname p-por tod-o! ¡E-es mi culpa! Por s-ser un idiota! L-Lo siento, lo s-siento mucho...!_

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vi llorar, admitiendo lo idiota que podía ser. Me dolía no poder hacer nada por él, era inútil, todos los intentos eran en vano y los jinetes se acercaban, estaban por llegar a mí...

Con duros intentos para liberarlo, pude hacerlo, lo baje con cuidado y lo ayudé a pararse. El no podía mantenerse de pié, sus heridas eran muy graves. Lo llevé, sujetandolo de la cintura y uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros, a un callejón logrando retrasar un poco a los jinetes. Lo apoyé en una pared y el cayo sentado del dolor.

Tenía una gran herida abierta en el abdomen, se estaba desangrando bastante. Intenté hacer algo para detener el sangrado pero él me detuvo, el ya sabía que eran sus últimos momentos.

Me arrodille en frente de él, todos los demás estaban muertos y ahora... ¿El también lo estará? ¿Acaso nunca dejarán de ocurrirme desgracias?

 _-M-Mitsuba, de-déjame aq-quí, no viviré m-más... Sol-o mírame._

 _-P-Porque...-_

 _-¿Q-Q-qué?-_

 _-P-Porqué Siempre... Siempre todas las personas a las que aprecio...se van de m-mi vida ¡¿P-Porqué tiene que ser así?!-_

 _-N-no, n-no me estoy llendo...-_

 _-¡E-ENTONCES QUÉ ES! P-PORQUÉ..! Porqué... T-también tú..! Dime..! S-solo dime..._ -Sujete con fuerza mis rodillas con mis manos, cabizbaja, cayendo las lágrimas sobre ellos.

- _S-Ssolo es... Un hasta pronto...-_

Volví a mirarlo pero al verlo estaba cerrando sus ojos. Se estaba muriendo. Con mis manos apoyadas a los lados de sus hombros, lo sacudí para mantenerlo en sí. El me miró a los ojos y posó una de sus manos sobre mi mejilla.

 _-T-Todo estará bien M-Mitsuba, n-no te preo-cupes... Ahora, s-s-solo vete... E-Estaré bien... P-Porque... Al fín d-descansaré..._

 _-N-No... P-porfavor... n-no sigas...!_

 _-Y... Sal, v-vete de aquí... S-sal y vive... Vive por... T-todos no-noso-tros..._

Y con una sonrisa en su rostro,se desvaneció por completo. Se fue, pero el estaba feliz, al fín tendría el descanso, de todo este mundo.

Ahora, solo quedaba yo, mantuve la calma, me pare y materializando a Tenjiryû fui hacia los Jinetes, destruyendolos uno por uno, pero eso no bastaba, aún eran muchos y no podía con todos. Me desquité con todos los que podía hasta que uno de ellos me empujó contra la pared y quedé atrapada.

- _Hasta aquí llegué... Este es mi fin...-_ Sonreí irónicamente.

Fue lo que dije. De inmediato sentí un dolor punzante al costado de mi estómago, fui herida. Respire ondo por ultima vez, creyendo que moriría pero no fue así.

El Jinete que estaba delante mío fue descuartizado, apareciendo una figura humana. Supuse que sería un Vampiro pero lo descarte al momento de ver que aquella figura estaba equipada con un Armamento Demoníaco. Al parecer un escuadrón completo había venido a rescatarnos, a los que "quedan" de mi escuadrón. Reconocí a la persona que me salvó, a pesar de mi visión nublosa. Era Guren Ichinose y su hermano adoptivo Shinya Hiiragi.

Antes de caer inconsciente vi que venían en mi dirección, levantandome para salir del lugar.

- _Ya puedes calmarte, ya estás a salvo. Debió de haber sido un infierno para ti._

Fue lo último que logré escuchar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Después de volver de la misión, el Ejército Imperial recibió el informe de la misión, en él aparecía que había desobedecido las ordenes que me habían dado rompiendo la formación, el sacrifio y muerte del Lider y mis camaradas. Sin un Lider no existía un escuadrón así que fue disuelto y yo no volví a estar en ningún escuadrón.

 ** _~Fin FlashBack~_**

Desde lo sucedido en el baño los dias los pasamos algo " _Incómodos_ ". Cada vez que lograbamos cruzarnos en el camino, no podíamos ni vernos las caras, siempre pasaba al lado de él cabizbaja, cada momento que intentabamos hablarnos solo pasaba a ser una situación incómoda más. Y así, de esa manera, los dias fueron pasando hasta que llegó el día de mi completa recuperación, el doctor me dio de alta y junto con ella el permiso de volver a retomar nuevamente mis actividades en el Ejército. Al llegar junto a Guren para reincorporarme en el equipo, me informó que nuestro equipo todavía no tendrá actividades hasta nuevo aviso por lo que tendríamos que volver a retomar las clases en la Escuela de Shibuya, en la que Yuu, junto con todo el escuadrón tendría que acceder.

Yuu se sienta delante mío, por lo que sería casi imposible poder ignorarlo y eso era un problema. Las cosas probablemente serán mas fáciles, no creo que todo sea peor a como está ahora, peores momentos no pueden suceder ¿o no?

* * *

 **Al fín! Después de tantas correcciones (Porque me costó mas de lo que pensé) aquí termine el capítulo! Pensaba subirlo ayer pero estaba escribiendo una nueva historia, pero antes...**

 **"** ** _¿Les gusta Miraculous Ladybug?_** **"**

 **Y sip! Mi nueva historia tratará de esta zukulenta serie!**

 **¿Porqué? Pos... ¡Por que me encantó! ?**

 **Empecé a verlo y me tuvo casi todo un mes atrapada, con esos dos tortolos!**

 **Y... Me gustó mucho y lo estoy escribiendo XD**

 **Ahora, apartando todo este tema de la nueva historia. Quiero mandarle unos saludos de esos que son rikolinos a:**

 **Kewlie (** en wattpad, creo :v **)**

 **o Kirana Retsu (** en Ff)

 **Que desde un principio me a seguido en mi historia, molestandose en comentar todas esas frases alentadoras en cada capítulo (Desde el Fanfiction). Si me lees :v ¡Muchas Gracias! Y eso también va para todos los que siguen mi historia además de ella , otzea ustedes, el que me está leyendo! :'3**

 **Hay wueno, sha, sha vasta :v que me pongo sentimentalona! (¿Esa palabra existe? :v?)**

 **Uy, casi me olvido...**

 **¡FELIZ HALLOWEN PENDEJOS/AS! (Aunque sea tarde) ESPERO QUE LOS ASUSTEN Y SE HAGAN PIS :v okno ya XD**

 **Si, ya sé, ya pasó Hallowen pero quería decirlo ¡Dejenme ser! ;-; :v**

 **Shau, nos leemos en otra!**

 **Los quiere la weona de... (Me da flojera escribir mi user pero meh~** **)**

 _PD1: Lo iba a subir al siguiente día de hallowen pero pensé "Merecen un cap más largo ¿Porqué no?" ._._

 _PD2: ¿Vieron la imagen de Yuu al ver a shinoa desnuda? Gueno, sho edité, dibujé y puse a Yuu, igual que el color a la imagen. Quedó bien - 7u7r_

 _PD3: ¡_ _Present!_

 _¡Les tengo un regalito para las fiestas! Es un fanart de Yuu y Shinoa que proximamente lo subiré a mi DeviantArt. Allí me llamo lShinoaHiragi (o Hiiragi, con doble "i", no me acuerdo XD) :3 Pero primero se los subiré aquí, así son ustedes los primeros en verlo ;)_

 _Y bueno, así que cuando les llegue una nueva notificación de esta historia (en wattpad perdón ;-;), pueden dar por hecho que es mi regalo ;3_

 _Para los del fanfiction, como no se pueden añadir imagenes (creo), ya saben, las imagenes las tengo en mi Wattpad (La imagen de Shinoa Naked :v). Otzea que io subiré aquí en esta historia un nuevo capítulo, que en realidad no será un capítulo, sino ya saben, el aviso de cómo les entregaré regalo wey :v_

 _PD4: No soy chilena :v_


	8. Chapter 8

El volver a la escuela era tan nostálgico para la Violácea. Aquí era donde todo había surguido, donde su equipo se formó, aunque eso fuera porque Guren los unió.

Hoy habían dado comienzo a las clases en la Academia de Shibuya, Shinoa entró al salón, vio el asciento en donde siempre estaba y decidió sentarse allí. Los alumnos iban llegando uno a uno pero ella no les daba importancia, estaba hundida en sus propios pensamientos de tal modo que no notó la entrada del profesor al salón. Yuu todavía no había llegado. El profesor, de entre tantos papeleos que tenía sobre su escritorio, sacó una planilla en la que comenzaba a tomar lista de los estudiantes presentes.

Uno a uno los estudiantes levantaban las manos para dar presentes y él aún no llegaba.

- _Pudo haberse quedado dormido-_ Pensaba ella con cierta incertidumbre.

Shinoa no quería verlo, pero le preocupaba su camarada, podía verse afectado si no asistía a clases, a menos que... Le haya ocurrido algo.

Después de lo ocurrido con Yuu, no sabría como reaccionar frente a él, lo que menos quería era verlo, evitarlo lo más posible es lo que estaba intentando. Se despabiló ligeramente al darse cuenta que el profesor la estaba llamando por apellido.

\- Hiiragi Shinoa ¿Está ausente o piensa seguir en las nubes?

En el salón solo se podían oir las risas y burlas de todos. Con unos notables titubeos, ella respondió.

-N-No, n-no fue mi intención ignorarlo profesor.

-Entonces preste más atención para la próxima señorita Hiira...

Alguien había entrado por la puerta, interrumpiendo su comentario. Al parecer un estudiante llegó tarde, pero no era cualquier estudiante, el que entró por esa puerta era Yuuichiro, la persona que Shinoa menos se esperaba.

En la mañana se las había ingeniado para no toparse en el camino con él, estaban en la misma ciudad, mismo edificio y en el mismo piso y sería complicado no encontrarse con Yuu. Aún no estaba lista, y por obra del destino se volvían a encontrar en el primer lugar donde se hablaron por primera vez.

Seguro él pensará que pudo haber hecho algo mal.

Pero no, ella no dejaría que él hiciera cosas que no quiere.

Ambos hicieron contacto visual, haciendo que se sonrojaran y desviaran la vista de uno del otro.

Por otro lado, la llegada tarde de cierto azabache, hizo que el profesor se sacara de sus casillas.

-¡Tú! ¡Dime qué horas son estas de llegar a clases!

-¡¿Ha?! ¿Me habla a mí?-Preguntó con indiferencia.

-¡¿P-Pero qué...?! ¡¿QUIÉN MAS QUE TU LLEGÓ TARDE?!

-Si si, ya entendí ¿Podría callarse de una vez? Es bastante temprano para ponerse malhumorado. Ya está viejo para estas cosas, podría darle un ataque al corazón.-Decía pasando al salón en dirección a su asciento, mientras lo ignoraba.

-AK-KGGH! ¡HYAKUYA YUUICHIRO, SALGA DEL SALÓN AHORA!

-No, no quiero. Puede hacerlo usted si tanto quiere que me vaya.

-¡AGHH! ¡HYAKUYA...!

Al sentarse, Shinoa desvío su mirada a un costado para no verlo y él de frente a la clase. Se estaba haciendo el que no escuchaba nada y le respondía con una que otra burla, hasta que el profesor tomó medidas al no conseguir la atención del azabache.

Shinoa, al ver que ninguno de los dos pensaban callar, comenzó a escribir sobre su carpeta, llamó la atención de Yuuichiro para que se diera la vuelta hacia ella. Al conseguir su atención, le mostró lo que tenía escrito en él.

" _Solo cállate, nos causaras problemas con los superiores_ "

-Tsk, ya lo sé, no necesitas hacerme acordar de ese idiota (Nalgas fáciles :v) de Guren. Es...- Decía el azabache en voz baja sin poder verla al rostro.

-Solo obedece las ordenes de tu líder- Agregó ella interrumpiendo su comentario.

Yuuichiro permaneció en todo momento calmado, eso sí, no prestaba atención a las explicaciones. Sin embargo, Shinoa parecía algo desinteresada.

Así transcurrió el tiempo en aquel salón, ambos sin siquiera hablarse y menos después de lo sucedido.

Al terminar, todos se levantaban para dar fin a las clases, Shinoa fue la primera en salir.

Yuu pensaba en aclarar las cosas con ella, si lo que sucedió aquella noche le molestó, se disculparia.

Se detuvo al ver que un chico había llamado la atención de la violácea. Ese chico por alguna razón, le daba muy mala espina.

Se ocultó a un costado de la pared lo mejor posible para no ser visto.

El estaba coqueteando con Shinoa.

Sintió un ligero sentimiento que lo incomodaba y que iba creciendo a medida que se le acercaba a ella. No le gustaba ese tipo, no le agradaba para nada.

Le hervia la sangre de solo ver esa escena. El chico la tomó de las manos dando insinuasiones de acercarse más a ella. La reacción de Shinoa era lo que le molestaba más ahora ¡Se estaba dejando tocar por un idiota! ¡Y además está nerviosa!

¿Cómo podía reaccionar así delante de alguien que ni siquiera conoce?

Llevó una de sus manos hacia su pecho. Estaba totalmente enfadado. Se apoyó sobre la pared, por algún motivo, comenzaba a sentirse incapaz de controlarse.

Más, más y más...

Cada vez más crecía su enojo, crujia los dientes de rabia. Aquél tipo no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho de tocarla, estaba muerto.

Ella no podía ser de nadie más que de él.

Estaba siendo totalmente posesivo.

Él está enamorado de ella y era más que obvio que pudiera sentir este tipo de cosas al ver a algún hombre acercandosele de tal manera. La quería a su lado, él quería ser el que estuviera en aquella situación y no ese chico.

Pequeños sentimientos comenzaban a brotar del azabache, sentimientos que lo hacían dudar. Esto ya no era una simple situación de protección o de ser posesivo, esto ya estaba llendo más allá de eso.

Se estaba sintiendo de la misma manera cuando él está usando a Asuramaru, pero él no la tenía con él. Dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar una voz con él ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

Siguió intentando retenerse hasta que vagas palabras pasaban por su mente una y otra vez.

 _"Muestrale su lugar..."_

 _"Matalo..."_

 _"Sólo tu tienes ese derecho..."_

 _"Hazle entender..."_

 _"Solo tuya"_

Era como si un demonio estuviera por tomar control de él. Apretó más su mano contra su pecho. Ese sentimiento lo estaba volviendo loco.

Rabia, posesión, celos. Estaba por explotar.

Unas ligeras marcas moradas comenzaban a hacerse visibles por su rostro, colmillos comenzaban a crecer y sus ojos, sus ojos comenzaban a cambiar tomando el mismo aspecto cuando Asuramaru toma posesión de él. (Rojos)

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, esas voces lo volvían loco.

Su respiración se hacía agitada, se apoyó completamente en la pared, cayó hasta quedar sentado. Si no hacía algo lo iba a matar, su vista no quitaba ni un solo ojo del chico. Lo veía con un profundo odio, hasta comenzaba a susurrar amenazas.

Su mente estaba totalmente en blanco hasta que unos recuerdos se plasmaron en él.

Lo que estaba logrando ver en su mente eran los mismos sueños que tenía con aquella niña en aquel laboratorio.

No entendía porqué se le vino a la mente eso, sentía que aquella niña podía tener algo que ver, cuando estaba cerca de ella sentía algo parecido como lo que siente por Shinoa.

Cada vez que sueña con ello, siente que esa niña puede estar más cerca, la siente, su aroma, su piel, Yuu comenzó a abrir las palmas de sus manos como si pudiera sentirla.

Instintos, sus instintos le decían algo, no lograba comprenderlo. Por una extraña razón comenzaba a olfatear, estaba intentando buscar un aroma, uno que ni siquiera recordaba pero que le decía que debía buscarlo, como si estuviera cerca.

Levantó su vista hacia Shinoa, ella, al verla, sintió un dolor ahogador, como si su corazón se hubiera detenido.

Shinoa, esa chica de cabellos violáceos, lo tenía loco.

Sin tener algún razonamiento de lo que hacía, comenzaba a levantarse del suelo, su vista estaba completamente clavada en ella. Con cada pie comenzaba a dar pasos algo torpes, su aroma, quería olerlo, la necesitaba, necesitaba acercarse a ella, alejarla de aquel tipejo que la tocaba con esas sucias manos.

Intentó resistirse pero su estado lo obligaba a continuar. Si continuaba acercandose más podría hacer cualquier locura, él no sabría explicar qué pero estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno.

Comenzó a perder las esperanzas de que pudiera detenerse hasta que por obra de un milagro, los altavoces comenzaban a sonar.

 _"Hiragi Shinoa, luego de salir de sus clases, le rogamos que se dirija directamente a la oficina del Coronel Ichinose Guren por unos asuntos de suma importancia_."

Al terminar de sonar el aviso, Yuu se detuvo en seco. Shinoa rápidamente soltó el agarre del chico, se despidió de él y Yuu veía como ella se iba hacia la oficina de Guren.

Lentamente, las marcas comenzaban a desaparecer, los colmillos se hacían mas pequeños desapareciendo y las voces, pensamientos y el dolor comenzaban a cesar. Soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, se echó al suelo sujetandose la cabeza con una mano.

Todo lo que le acababa de suceder lo tenía muy confuso ¿Que fue todo eso?

Se despabilo, ese chico aún seguía allí. Su presencia lo molestaba bastante y el hecho de que el pudiera volver a molestarla lo agobiaba.

Fue directo en su dirección, se sintió obligado a hacerlo entender que no la volviera a buscar.

Casi en un grito llamó la atención de aquel chico.

-Ey, Tú!

-Eh?

Él chico al voltear, recibió un golpe en la cara, cosa que lo hizo caer por la fuerza con la que lo golpeó.

-¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡¿PORQUÉ ME GOLPEAS?!

Yuuichiro, de enojo, lo agarró alzandolo por su uniforme que llevaba puesto. Con la mayor muestra de rabia, le habló en forma de amenza.

-Si te le acercas, juro que no dudare en matarte...

Dicho eso, lo soltó con desprecio, puso sus manos en sus bolsillos y se fue del lugar. Realmente esas cosas lo comenzarán a molestar y convivir con esos celos aún más.

Pero lo que ahora más lo molestaba era... Ese extraño descontrol de hace un rato. Nunca antes le había sucedido algo así. Claro, con Asuramaru le ha pasado varias veces por un uso mayor de poder pero lo de ahora... El no ha usado poder ni nada, solo eran unos simples celos, eso no podía haberlo causado ¿O sí?

Su armamento maldito supo cuando el tenía un pequeño porcentaje del Serafín, él supone que debería de saber algo.

Tal fue el estado en confusión en el que hace unos momentos estaba, que perdió el camino hacia su departamento. Siguió caminando para ubicarse en donde estaba, se encontró con la oficina de Guren. De ella salió Shinoa, al cerrar la puerta ella lo vió a él y cabizbaja comenzó a caminar en su dirección para pasar desprevenida.

Yuu solo pudo voltearse a un lado. Recordó lo de hace unos momentos, aquél chico que estaba coqueteando con ella, él la había estado buscando para aclarar las cosas con ella pero pensó que probablemente este no era el momento.

Cuando se cruzaron uno al lado del otro hizo un ligero chasquido.

-" _Al demonio el tiempo_ "-Dijo al pasar al lado de ella a lo cual Shinoa volteó sorprendida.

Yuu impidió el paso de Shinoa y la empujó hacia un rincón donde nadie pudiera verlos. Ella comenzaba a retroceder ante el acto del azabache hasta que se topó con la pared, Yuu con una mano, golpeó con fuerza la pared a lo que Shinoa reaccionó sorprendida, ahora estaba totalmente acorralada por él.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡D-Dejame ir!

-¡No! ¡No te dejaré en paz hasta que me escuches!

-¡D-Dejame!

-¡No!

La cercanía del chico la incomodaba, con sus manos, intentaba apartarlo pero cada vez que lo hacía el se pegaba más a su cuerpo, tanto que una de las piernas de él comenzaban a tocar sus muslos.

-¡B-Basta! ¡¿N-No entiendes que... N-No quiero hablarte?!

-¡Porqué no! ¡¿Acaso hice algo mal?! ¡¿Fue por lo de ayer?!

-No... No es... Nada..

Shinoa no respondía a lo que él le decía pero con cada pregunta de él, se las respondía mentalmente, como si se las estuviera respondiendo a él.

 _"No.. No... Si tan solo... Pudiera decirtelo..."_

-¡Sii claro! ¿Es eso verdad?

-No.. N-No...

-Es por eso, prefieres que otros se te acerquen y no yo verdad? ¡Preferirías que ese chico te toque y no yo verdad?!

-¡¿Eh?! ¿D-De que estás...?

-¡NO MIENTAS, LO VI TODO!

-Ahh... Viste eso...

-¡¿NO DIRÁS NADA?!

-E-Eso... No tiene importancia...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡AL DIABLO CON ESO! ¡DIME! ¡¿QUIÉN ERA?!

-¡Te dije que no importa!

-¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Dime! ¡¿Que hice mal eh?

-...

-¡Vamos, responde!

-...

Yuu impaciente al ver que Shinoa no respondía, comenzaba a enojarse.

-¡HABLA! ¡DIMELO! ¡¿ACASO ES QUE NO TE GUSTO?! ¡¿NO ME AMAS?! ¡¿ES ESO?!

-¡NO! ¡ESTÁS EQUIVOCADO! ¡S-SI... YO...!- Se detuvo abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por decir. Llegó a la conclusión de que no lo podría mantener oculto por más tiempo y decidió decirselo con todas las palabras posibles.- ¡YO...! ¡TE AMO! ¡¿ENTIENDES?! ¡Yo...! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¡Me haces falta! ¡Eso de hace un rato...! ¡No me importa por que...! ¡Estoy enamorada de tí no de él!

-¡¿Entonces porqué no me puedes aceptar?!

-Y-Yo... No puedo Yuu-san... Créeme, te amo pero... No puedo... Es mejor que busques a otra... Porque.. ¡N-No te merezco!- decía comenzando a llorar.

Dicho eso Shinoa empujó a Yuu e intentó escaparse. Yuu vio que ella se iría ¿Lo dejaría todo así? El vino a disculparse y arreglar todo con ella y ahora que sabe que ella está enamorada de él no la dejaría ir tan fácil, no ahora que ella lo ama.

 _-Al diablo con todo... ¡AL DIABLO CON TODOS! ¡¿ME OISTE?!_

Yuu corrió detrás de ella y la sujetó del brazo, la atrajo hacia él para poder acercarla. La estiró y la recibió con un beso, abrazandola y ella con los brazos abajo.

Shinoa sorprendida por el beso repentino, intentó safarse de su agarre pero el era más fuerte. Lentamente ella comenzaba a ceder hasta dejarse llevar completamente por la intensidad de ese amor, dejarse llavar por las profundidades de ese amor que la atraparon sin piedad.

Sin duda alguna, ella había caido en esa trampa a la que todos llamaban " _Amor_ ".

Yuu separó sus labios de los de ella y Shinoa comenzó a hablar.

-E-Eres un idiota ¿Lo sabes?

-No me importa. Por ti soportaría hasta tus pésimas bromas.

-¿Qué~? Si mis bromas son geniales~

-No. Eres insoportables.-Decía algo desinteresado.

-¿Ehh~? ¿Insoportable? ¿Yo? Si te has ganado a la mejor de todo Japón~

-Si si, pero eres mía y de nadie más.

-Oh~ lo de hace un rato... ¿Estabas celoso por ese chico?-Decía en un tono de curioso.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Celoso? ¿Quién no sentiría celos cuando tienes a una hermosa enana?

Shinoa, al escuchar esas palabras de Yuu, le dio un ligero golpe al estómago negando serlo.

-U-Ughh... Shinoa! ¡OYE, PORQUÉ FUE ESO!

-Cállate, Baka Yuu!

-¿Ah? ¡Dejame de llamar as...!

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, le dio un beso a Yuu. Él se quedó extrañado por la razón de ese beso.

Vio que Shinoa comenzaba a caminar hasta que paró el paso y volteó a verlo.

-¿Seguirás ahí como tonto o vendrás con los demás? Deberán de estar esperandonos.

-Tsk, ya voy, ya voy!

Yuu comenzó a caminar del lado de Shinoa hasta que la tomó de la mano, ella se sonrojo por ese acto pero cuando volteó a ver el rostro de Yuu, vio que el estaba de la misma forma y decidió caminar así, juntos, disfrutando del momento especial que estaba por comenzar.

 ** _Ahora que han podido arreglar sus problemas ¿Que les esperará más adelante? ¿La reacción que tuvo Yuu tendrá que ver con Shinoa? Y Mitsuba ¿Como tomará la relación de ellos dos? ¿Lo mantendrán en secreto?_**

 ** _Si quieren saber... ¡Esperen el otro capítulo! XD_**


End file.
